Maximum Ride: Why Me?
by Ally Noel
Summary: Max Ride is back and ready for action. Lots of FAX! i know you love it. R&R please! rated M for a couple of chapters.
1. We Need to Talk

Chapter 1: We…Need to talk. 

Just a few weeks ago, Fang and the rest of the flock had brought up the idea that we should move somewhere "off the map" and I had disagreed. As Fang and I were talking about it, he kissed me, "to change my mind." God, was he an amazing kisser, but I had duties to fulfill.

I was thinking when Gazzy, brought me back to my senses.

"Max, can Iggy and I go out flying for a little while? Please?"

It was late, but he gave me the bambi eyes, and what can I say… I can't resist the bambi eyes.

"Sure, but be careful!...And absolutely no bombs!"

"Alright, Max, thank you!" Ig and Gazzy screamed as they were running out the door.

My baby, Angel, was sitting a few feet away from me. She was looking at me intently with a confused look on her face.

"Max, What's going on between you and Fang?"

_Note to self: talk to Angel about when she should and shouldn't read minds. _

"Nothing sweetie, We just—"

And I was cut off by Nudge screaming and running around in circles frantically.

"Nudge, calm down!" I yelled, trying to scream over her.

"It's missing!! It's missing!!" She repeated.

Now would be a good time for Angel to start reading minds.

And I guess she was reading mine at that moment because she immediately looked at me and said

"Nudge's scarf is missing."

I had just washed the scarf so I knew exactly where it was. I ran and got it when I unexpectedly ran smack dab into, no one other than the infamous Fang.

He just looked at me and whispered something so quietly I almost didn't understand.

"We…need to talk."

The most dreaded words in the history of mankind. But I had to, so I ran Nudges scarf back to her. That action was rewarded with too many hugs and thank you-s.

I walked around the house to find Fang, when I noticed the all black attire on the back porch.

As I opened the glass door I was greeted with an unwelcoming look, which was not a good sign. I could already tell that at some point during this conversation my blood was going to boil.

He started out with "Look things have been pretty awkward between us since I kissed you a few weeks ago…"

Which was true.

"You won't look at me, talk to me, and you probably don't even think the same about me anymore…"

Also true.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, no matter what the situation." He continued as he stepped closer to me.

"You're my best friend and you have saved my ass too many times, for things to start getting awkward between us."

My heart leapt in my throat, as it started racing. I didn't know what would happen next

"Max, I need you. More than anything. You're the sugar to my spice, the sauce to my spaghetti, the chocolate chips to my cookies. You're everything to me."

I almost fainted, almost being the operative word here.

"Fang…Wow." Was all I could say, I was speechless. Yet I smirked at his metaphors.

Just then I realized that we were inches apart. I looked into his deep, expressionless, chocolate brown eyes, while blankets of his thick black hair would sometimes block my view, and something snapped. I needed him. Not like the normal need, like the, "I need his lips on mine." kind of need.

Then, the most perfect moment ever was ruined by Gazzy and Iggy.

"Hi Max we're ho- oh…uhm. Iggy… Let's leave Max and Fang alone." Gazzy whispered as he turned to head in the house.

"Wait, Why? What's going on here? Can someone fill in the blind kid, because remember blind means I can't _see_!" Iggy said unknowingly.

"I will later" Gazzy's voice trailed off into the house.

Well, leave it up to double trouble to ruin a perfect moment like this one.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Fang and I agreed silently.


	2. Yes, we share a room

Chapter 2: Yes

Chapter 2: Yes. We share a room. 

After dinner, which Iggy so wonderfully cooked for us, Nudge and Angel were watching TV on the couch. Gazzy was washing the dishes, Iggy was in the shower (glad we didn't have to help him find his way around there!), Fang was in the computer room on his laptop looking at his blog, and I was just wandering around the house like a lost puppy.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go get Fang so we could finish our conversation.

I walked down the hall and made a hard left, and saw Fang drooling over something on the computer screen. I wasn't going to ask, because I didn't want to know.

"Yo, Fang. Let's finish that conversation."

He just nodded his head and followed behind me to our room. Yes, we share a room. Let me explain.

We didn't have anywhere to stay so we adopted a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom house in the mountains. Nudge and Angel in one room, Iggy and Gazzy in another which left one room, Fang, and I. So, now we share a room. It's such a joy to be a mutant bird kid on the run.

As we approached our room, Fang walked in behind me, shutting and locking the door.

"So about earlier. I need you Max, you're the only thing that keeps me going. If it weren't for you we'd be lost, split up, and/or dead."

Just then that need came back.

"Shhh, Fang, I understand. I need you a lot more than you think I do. You're my right hand man, my protector, and my best friend. I hate things being awkward between us; It feels as though my heart is in two pieces." I said through a broken voice.

My eyes felt swollen, they were full of tears. Just then I felt the wiry rock hard arms of the man I loved (and don't you dare tell anyone I said that or I will hunt you down and kill you!) wrap around me. They were so warm and inviting. Instinctively my arms went around his neck and my forehead on his shoulder. He held me tight to him. I could hear his heart beat. He made me feel wanted.

"Night Max!" I heard 4 voices say in unison through the door.

Fang and I quit hugging so we could go and say goodnight to them. We tucked them into bed and read Angel a story. Then Fang and I returned to our room.

I took a shower, only to come out to Fang… in nothing but his black boxers.

"Wow…uhm…Max…" Was what came out of Fang's mouth.

I hate to see Fang without a shirt on; It's amazing to look at. His chiseled chest, rock hard abs, and pelvic V, just made me drool.

Fang's P.O.V. 

Max got out of the shower and walked in the room in nothing but a towel.

"Wow…uhm…Max" Was all I could think of.

My mind went blank. She looked so damn good, in nothing but a towel, especially soaking wet like she was. I wanted her right then and there. _Snap out of it Fang!!… You have to sleep in a bed with her!!_

I caught her staring at me, and wondered why, and realized that I was in nothing but boxers. (oops hahahah)

Back to Max's P.O.V.

I'm guessing Fang was getting in the shower next because I was not sleeping in a bed with something that dirty.

"Your turn dirt boy." I chuckled

"I'm not the one who loses my tan after I get out!" He said with a quick smile.

A smile that could melt your heart.

After Fangs 30 minute shower, he screamed for me to come to the door. I put a questioning look on my face and went.

"Yeah" I yelled back.

"Will you get me a towel?" He asked like he was actually a nice person.

Uh-oh. Not good. Mine and Fangs bathroom is rather large. You actually have to go in the door and down a small walkway to get to the actual bathroom. And I had to go take him a towel. This isn't going to have a good ending.

"Uhh, Sure. But do I have to go in?" I asked hoping the answer was a 'no'.

I was wrong.

"Well, do you want me to walk through the house naked?" He asked sarcastically.

I grimaced at the thought.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think the younger kids would be scarred for life." I said sarcasm practically dripping off my words.

That would earn me a very hard punch later.

"Okay, I'll risk it, because I'm _freezing!_" He said passive aggressively.

"Oops, I'll be right back." I said forgetting that I was supposed to be getting him a towel.

I walked downstairs to the linen closet to get the towel thinking about how Fang was making me go in the bathroom. Where he was naked. And soaking wet. Ew.


	3. Bedtime stories, tucking in, and a kiss?

Chapter 3: Bedtime Stories, Tucking in, and A Kiss

Chapter 3: Bedtime Stories, Tucking in, and A Kiss?!

I got Fang his precious towel, trying to be as quiet as possible since the other kids were sleeping.

When I got upstairs to the bathroom I heard the water running again.

I knocked on the door and called out,

"I have your towel!"

"Well, okay, can you bring it to me?" Fang asked

"Uhhnnn…. Do I have to?"

"I will walk out there naked and get it?"

"Okay, alright, I'm practically running!" I said as I flung open the door covering my eyes hoping not to see something that I didn't want to.

I walked in with my hands over my eyes feeling around, running into walls and stuff. I really don't know how Iggy does it.

Fang started laughing as I tripped over the toilet. He told me I could take my hands off my eyes because he was actually in the bathtub with the curtain closed. But not before I almost fell in there with him.

"Here. Take the damn towel. I'm gonna have bruises because of you." I said icily.

He laughed. I smiled. We were such good friends.

A few moments later Fang walked out with nothing but a towel around his waist. And boy, did I like what I saw! I wanted to jump on him like a lion on a gazelle. He looked so good with water dripping down his 8 pack. Strands of long black hair cascading in front of his chocolate brown eyes. Yummy. I thought. He grabbed his boxers and looked at me with a smirk.

"These are all I'm sleeping in." He told me to be a tease.

"If you can sleep half naked so can I." I told him with a flirtatious giggle.

Holy cow. I just sounded like Barbie.

"I'm fine with that. I have self control." He told me.

And amazingly I was shocked. Why didn't he care that I was sleeping in my bra and underwear? In the same bed as him.

He walked out and snapped me out of my thoughts, as I stripped down in front of him. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to wear one of his shirts. So I got up and got one.

"What are you doing?" He asked through a smile.

"I'm going to sleep in your shirt."

"No, you're not."

"You wanna bet me?" I asked quizzically.

He glared at me like he was furious, but I knew he wasn't.

"You're gonna have to take it off of me!" I giggled knowing he wouldn't do it.

"I'm positive I can do that!" He stated seductively.

Since we were lying down, he rolled over to be right beside me so he was almost on top of me. He started to tickle me in my sides mainly; Until he suddenly stopped.

When he stopped he was on top of me straddling my pelvis.


	4. Good night Sleep tight I Love You!

Chapter 4: Good Night

Chapter 4: Good Night. Sleep Tight. I Love You. 

He looked down at me, while I sat up on my elbows.

"You're so pretty…" He trailed off.

I had never EVER thought of myself as pretty. I always thought that I was more of an ugly bird girl covered in blood, slime and dirt.

"Thanks Fang it me-" I started but was cut off by strong yet gentle lips.

He'd kissed me. His warm lips slowly caressed mine as I hesitated for a second, but then gave in. His kiss was enticing. I wanted more. Not to mention, Fang was still in nothing but boxers. His body heat made that kiss all the more special. He broke the kiss just to say one thing.

"I Love You."

Fang loved me? Wow that's interesting. But before I could say anything I felt those oh, so, familiar lips against mine. He put his arms around my waist picking my up so I was on his lap. I instinctively put my hands around his neck and tilted my head so I could kiss him better.

He squared his lips with mine and teasingly licked my bottom lip. He didn't care if I opened my mouth or not his tongue somehow found its way in there. He ran his tongue over all of my teeth. God, this felt so good. I didn't want it to end. Then, the most embarrassing thing happened, I moaned in pleasure. He broke the kiss, and smirked at me and raised an eyebrow to give me a look that said 'wow I didn't know I was that good, but I'm glad I am, and I think I should keep doing that'. I didn't care. He kissed my neck down to my collar bone fiddling with the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. Fang being the foolish, idiotic, sexy, hunk of man he is, couldn't get the buttond undone. So, I took control and pushed him on his back. I kissed him forcefully, but quickly started to tease him. I kissed him more quickly, more teasingly. Then started to kiss down his jaw line to his flawless neck. He moaned in pleasure, I would never let him live that down, but I eventually found his weak spot, and at this point he was tugging at the bottom of his shirt that I had on, and I nibbled at that one spot the more he tugged making him moan louder and louder each time.

Then I heard someone beating on the wall behind us. Oh (insert the worst swear word you can think of here) Iggy had heard us. I quickly jumped off of Fang. We looked at each other and just smiled. I was smiling because he still had his shirt off and I had made him moan, He was smiling because he just liked that he'd made me moan.

"Good night, Sleep Tight, oh and I Love you too Fang!" I said happily but groggily.

"Good night Max. Oh, uhm. How are we going to explain the moaning to Iggy, and the kids?"

"I don't know. We'll worry about it in the morning if it comes up" I told him to re-assure him.

"I'm never gonna live that down." He muttered under his breath.

"But Fang I have a question too. Are we… you know… together?!"

He sat there in silence as we just looked at one another.

"I don't know Max. I would love for you to be my girlfriend but I don't know if I'd want the others to find out." He barely whispered.

"I want you Fang, and seeing you kiss Lissa a few months ago killed me. Who cares if the others find out, it doesn't matter they've probably figured something's going on between us anyways." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then I guess we are!" he said as he rolled over to kiss my forehead. "I'll take first watch."

And before I could say anything else I was asleep.


	5. Whoa, Mom and Dad?

Chapter 5: Whoa, Mom and Dad

Chapter 5: Whoa, Mom and Dad?!

The next morning I was woken up by the smell of Iggy's wonderful cooking. I'm guessing that either Fang or Iggy took two shifts, because no one bothered to wake me up.

I walked down stairs to be greeted with a

"What the hell were you two doing last night?"

"Uhm. Nothing Ig, I was just… dreaming." I said defensively yet very nervously.

"Really? Because I heard Fang moaning too, and there was giggling, and screaming, so do you want to explain what really happened last night?!"

"Not really!" I muttered under my breath.

I turned around to walk away to be greeted by Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. The scene from last night kept playing in my head like a bad song. And Angel looked at me with wide eyes and a disgusted and confused look on her face. I think she was reading my mind.

"You and Fang did WHAT!?" she screamed in my head.

Yep, she had read my mind.

"Nothing sweetie, we were… just… wrestling." I thought back to her.

"Oh okay?!" She sent me, through my mind.

Having a 6 year old mind reader sucks sometimes.

Then, the Gasman asked me,

"What were you and Fang groaning for last night, did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened last night. Fang and I-" Was all I got out when I was interrupted by Iggy's annoying laugh. And it wasn't stopping. Then I saw Angel giggling next to him.

That can't be good.

Then Fang walked up behind me putting his fingers through my belt loops.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked.

"I'm almost positive Angel told Iggy what happened last night…" I said with the blood rushing through my veins. "She read my mind and saw the whole thing."

"God damnit." He growled through clenched teeth.

Iggy piped up, this time, just pissing me off.

"Guys! Attention Please! Max and Fang are now officially DATING!!" He emphasized the last word. "So, mom and dad… are we going to have any new little brothers and sisters after last night?" He managed to wheeze out between each laugh.

He did not just say that Fang and I had… Oh, no, he did not just say that. I turned around to see Fang glaring at Iggy. Uh-oh. Fang was pissed. Fang said three things and only three.

"3…2…1…"

Iggy's face changed from a smile to all seriousness, in recognition of what fang was implying. He turned to run only to be tackled by Fang.

"Hey, Dude, get off!! I can't breathe!!" Iggy said still giggling.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again." Fang grunted between punches.

I must say he looks totally cute with his jaw tightened. I walked over to Iggy and Fang's "man fight" to say

"My turn."

Fang turned around and smirked at me. He jumped off of Iggy so I could have my turn. I punched Ig hard in the chest.

"Iggy, I swear to you, if you ever make that statement again, so help me lord, I will kill you with my bare hands!!" I screamed as I smacked him back and forth. Kind of like a cat with a mouse, a _flying_ cat with a _flying _mouse, but still the same.

His eyes widened in disbelief as the other kids stared horrified.

"Okay, Max. I'll never say it again. I'll do anything you want just don't kill me!"

Hmmm. Anything?

"I don't want anything. I want you to apologize to Fang and I and take back what you said." I said with one more smack.

"Okay, I TAKE IT BACK!!" He yelled. While I using every bit of strength I had to punch him in the arm.

"OW!!" He kept wailing. As the younger kids just pointed and laughed, while Nudge was looking at his bruises from Fang and me. Where we were "venting" on him.

I just laughed and turned around to walk away, when Fang grabbed my hand and took me outside.


	6. We need to talk, Again

Chapter 6: We… Need to talk… Again…

Chapter 6: We… Need to talk… Again…

Fang led me to the balcony on the second floor. He leaned against the railing and I stood beside him.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here anymore." He said not looking me in the eye.

"Well, where do you suppose we go?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sure that Ari and his minions are on to where we are. And I'd rather avoid them than stay here and risk having to fight them." Fang said practically reading my mind.

_Well, Hello Maximum._

A searing pain shot through my entire body. I collapsed to the deck. Dying would have been great right at that moment. But I felt a pair of very familiar arms pick me up. Fang. Well crap. I had gone so long without hearing that annoying little voice.

"Max!! Are you okay? What happened.?" Fang demanded cautiously.

"I'm okay. It's just the Voice."

I went back to talking to Him/Her/It/Machine.

_Yes, Voice. What cat had your tongue? _ I thought sarcastically back to it.

_No cat. I just didn't have anything to inform you about, therefore, no reason to talk. _

_Okay then what little piece of freaking info did you have to give me. And why did you have to like murder me? _

_Head to Virginia. And it was the only way I could get your attention. _

_A simple hello would have gotten my attention just fine, but what's in Virginia that I need to see. _

_It's going to help you save the world, Maximum. _

Well, fricking peachy. I get a minute away from everything and stupid Voice in my head had to ruin it.

"Fang, go tell the others we're heading east to Virginia." I ordered.

"Why Virginia?" Fang replied.

"It's going to 'help me save the world'"

"Ok-ay." He replied as he was walking back inside.

The idea was soon brought back to me in a bunch of "Awwhhh"s and "Do we have to?"s

"Max?" Angel said well, angelically.

"Yes, honey?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Why do we have to leave? Because I like it here, we have comfy beds to go into every night, and hot showers waiting for us every morning."

God, she was right. I loved having a bed to crawl into, and a shower to jump into in the morning. Especially when Fang was in the bed with me. NO! Bad Max! Stop thinking of Fang like that. Although, he is your boyfriend so you can. AHHH!! STOP!!

"I know sweetie, but if it helps me save a whole bunch of people I have to do it. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this." I announced.

Gazzy spoke up and made me feel so bad about leaving. Then Nudge wouldn't stop talking about how much she's going to miss it here. I felt so bad. Iggy was just getting used to the routine around here and now we had to leave and he had to learn a new one.

"Guys get our stuff, jump in a quick shower, and get some light food. We're leaving in 3 hours." I told all of them as the slumped over and walked in the house.


	7. Lions, Tigers, and an Eraser OH MY!

Chapter 7: Lions, Tigers, and Erasers, Oh My

Chapter 7: Lions, Tigers, and Erasers, Oh My! 

After that excruciatingly long flight from the west, we finally arrived in Salem, Virginia. It took 13 hours to make an 8 hour flight. Nudge was hungry 90 percent of the time, Gazzy and Angel were tired, and Iggy drank 4 cans of Monster, so he had to pee very often. And Fang, was silent the entire time.

It was really late when we got here so we had to rest somewhere. We decided to make the closest park our home.

"Max, can we please get a hotel?" Gazzy pleaded.

"Yeah, Max, it's really hot. And I have a headache." Nudge complained.

"No, guys, we're tougher than this. And plus, my credit card's maxed out. So unless you guys have some cash you want to fork up, we're out of money at the moment." I said apologetically.

Just then I felt Fang tense up.

"What is it?" I said barely understandable because I was whispering so quietly.

"Someone's here… Max!! look o-" Was all he got out.

Suddenly, I felt a huge hairy paw wrapping around my neck.

Ari.

"Is the little birdie scared of the big bad wolf?" Ari said chuckling in between each word.

"Apff, hahahahahah, I am nowhere near scared of you, because this little birdie's quick and agile. And you, my friend, compared to me, are an awkwardly flying cow."

He tightened his grip on my throat right when I bit him. I bit into his nasty hairy arm hard enough to bring a constant thick blood flow. As I was biting him Fang was telling Iggy what was going on and what he would have to do while he was getting ready to fight Ari. Wow, Fang could multitask, I didn't know that. Iggy was putting the kids behind him as he was told, as Fang inched closer and closer to Ari.

"Let her go." Fang said, in a voice that was so deep and so sexy, I practically melted.

"No, she's mine!" That's when I kicked him, well, where the sun doesn't shine.

Ari howled in pain. He let me go as Fang took me in his arms, kissed my forehead, and put me behind him.

"Actually Ari, she's mine. Now let's settle this. Man to Ma-…Freak." Fang said.

"Oh, I'm the freak, huh?" Ari asked sarcastically.

"At least I look normal when I go out in public." Fang replied with a rare, beautiful, perfect smile.

Ari replied to that with a swing to Fang's face. Ari being the klutz he is, missed and stumbled over. Fang had launched a roundhouse kick to the side of Ari's neck which knocked him out. Fang kicked in his jaw a few times before he told us it was safe. All the younger kids were stunned at how random Ari's showing up was.

"Wow, Fang. I'm yours, huh?" I said with a smile.

He shot me a look that said 'don't start with me' while he was running to tackle me.

"AHHHHH!! Fang! You heffalump get off. Of. me." I managed to wheeze out.

By now all of the others were laughing hysterically.

"Get it, get it Fang!!" Iggy screamed over the kids' laughing.

Fang and I instantly stopped.

"What did you just say?" Fang said as though he was serious.

We all just looked at each other as Fang tackled Ig 10 times as hard as he tackled me.

"I think this calls for a… DOG PILE!!" I screamed as everyone took off to jump on Iggy.

"AHHHHH!! I can't breathe! Get off! Angel your hand is going into my neck! OWWWW! Get off!" Ig was screaming.

We all just started laughing and rolled off. It was time to go to bed so we found a spot in a tree and did our nightly ritual.


	8. Fang wants WHAT?

Chapter 8: Fang, wants WHAT

Chapter 8: Fang, wants WHAT?! 

Taking the first shift isn't hard. It's the second that kills you. I was just getting into that unbelievably deep sleep and I felt a gentle hand on my back. Iggy.

"Hey, Max. It's your shift." He said so quietly trying not to wake the others.

"Okay Ig, thanks." I said rolling out of my comfortable position.

"No problem." He answered drifting off to sleep right after.

Setting there by yourself in total silence gives you a lot of time to think. I thought about Fang and me. I though about where we were going next. I thought about how we were going to survive the By-Half plan. When my sweetie pie, Angel, woke up.

"Hey Max." she said groggily.

"Hi honey." I told her comfortingly.

"I couldn't sleep Fang was dreaming too loudly."

"Come here sweetie." I said to her while she was walking to sit in my lap.

"What was Fang dreaming about?" I asked wanting to see if we were thinking about the same things.

"Hopefully you aren't thinking the same things. I would be scared if you were." Angel told me obviously reading my mind at the time.

"Well, what _is_ Fang thinking about?"

I was scared to know the answer. After all he is 14 and a boy so, he could be dreaming about a number of things.

"Uhm… welllll…uhhhh…" she stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out." I coaxed.

"Fang'sdreamingaboutyouandhiminabedtogethernaked!!" She practically screamed.

"Shhh. Now what was that again." I said trying to calm her down.

Angel took a deep breath.

"Fang's dreaming about you and him in a bed together… naked…" She said with a disgusted yet apologetic look on her face.

Oh…my…GOD! Did I just hear her right? Please don't tell me I did. I think I did. Fang… and me… naked… together… I don't think so… It can't happen. Not even a little bit.

"You need to go back to sleep or otherwise you're going to be extremely tired tomorrow." I told Angel.

"Okay Max, Night." She told me as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Angel." I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

She walked over and laid down. She instantly fell off to sleep. But it was time to go wake Fang for his shift. I think these next few days are going to get intense.

I walked over to Fang and tapped him on the shoulder. He flung an arm around and almost hit me.

"God, Fang get up!! It's your watch. Please don't try to kill me again." I told him sarcastically.

"Well goodness Max, next time you wake me up tap a little bit softer!"

Without thinking I flipped him the bird, and he kissed me instead of the usual punch I would have gotten.

I laid down in his spot. It was so warm there. Mmm… it felt so nice to sleep again.

And that's all I can remember before I dozed off.


	9. AWKWARD!

Chapter 9: Awkward

Chapter 9: Awkward!!

I was woken up by Fangs hand stroking my back right between my wings. He knows that I like it. God it feels wonderful. I didn't ever want to get up, but I had to.

"Alright guys, time to get up." I said lovingly kicking everyone to get them up.

"Uhhnnhhh." Nudge wailed as she rolled out of her spot. "I'm-"

"HUNGRY!!" we all finished for her in unison.

"Can we go get something to eat? We haven't eaten in 12 hours." Gazzy asked with an unusually childish voice.

"Yeah, but we cant get that much, because I only have like 30." I told them.

I felt so bad. I can't support all of these kids. What am I doing here.

"You're doing a great job Max. How do you think we have gotten this far." Angel thought to me.

I really have got to tell her to quit reading minds.

"Thank you Angel. But please quit reading my mind, sometimes I need to think about things." I thought back.

"Okay, sorry Max" she replied and I just nodded my head.

Every once in a while I would look over at Fang and catch him staring at me. Awkward!!

Once we had gotten our breakfast off the dollar menu at McDonalds™, we flew back to where we had slept. The wind was chilling, it felt so sooo good. It was exhilarating.

"Can we go swimming when we get done? There's a lake right across from here, I saw it when we were flying." Nudge asked.

"Yeah, Max. Can we?" Gazzer chimed in.

"Please?" Iggy decided to add his sarcastic vocals.

"Why not, Go on ahead, but do not cause Iggy any trouble." I told them implying that Iggy was now watching them since I didn't want to go.

"Wait why do I have to watch the little bas-" Ig started.

"IGGY! Mouth!!" I screamed.

"Sorry. But why do I have to watch them?"

"Because I need to talk to Fang about something and you want to go swimming, remember? You even said please!" I retorted.

"Fine. Guys come on if you're coming" Ig said as though it would kill him.

They left, leaving Fang and I to talk.

"You needed to talk to me?" Fang mentioned scaring the living daylights out of me since he hadn't said anything this whole time.

"Oh, yeah. Do you remember your dream from last night?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't get mad.

He gave me a confused look then started blushing.

"Uhm. Yeah." He said not looking me in the eyes.

"Well Angel saw that. You were dreaming too loud and she tapped into your thoughts." I told him trying not to laugh at the million different shades of red Fang was.

"OH MY DAMN!! Are you serious? Please don't tell me you are." Fang screamed looking like he was about ready to cry.

"I'm completely serious. I don't think that your dream will ever happen though Fang."

"Wait, you just keep calling it my dream. What did my dream consist of?" He asked as though I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Well, according to Angel, you wanted you and me in a bed together naked… but correct me if I'm wrong." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." Was all he said while his million shades of red were turning deeper.

"Look, M-Max, I-I'm really sor-ry you heard that." Fang apologized.

Wait, whoa. Did Fang really just apologize? Wow.

"It's fine. But I think we should go watch the kids before Iggy loses and/or blows them up." I said. I just really wanted to end this awkward conversation.

"True. Okay let's go." Fang rushed.

He was so embarrassed. Now I felt bad.


	10. Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming!

Chapter 10: Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming

Chapter 10: Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming! 

Fang and I arrived to where the kids and Iggy were swimming. They were playing Marco Polo, and not the normal way, you were allowed to be in the air or water, the way they were playing. Remember, we are mutant bird kids, so things for us are a little bit different.

"Hey, Ig, we're done talking. We can watch the kids now if you want to go do something different." Fang said announcing to Iggy.

"Okay, but what'd you all talk about?" Iggy asked being his nosy self.

"Now Iggy that is none of your business, is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I want to know what happened. Should I expect like brutal abuse and foul language any time soon?"

"No. but you should expect a… DUNK!!" Fang said as he slammed Iggy's head in the water.

Wow, these boys are amazing. And they're _my _ boys. I love them. What would I do without them? I'd be lost.

"Hahahahah, Iggy, that was funny. You… got dunked… bahahahahahah. You should have seen that coming!" Nudge started to tease.

"You should have seen the look on your face!!" Gazzy wheezed out between laughs.

"Haha. Very funny guys." Ig said wiping the water out of his sightless eyes.

All of a sudden I felt a slight pain behind my temples.

_Hi Maximum, I'm Ba-ack! _

Oh my goodness. I couldn't get rid of that stupid thing.

_Well hello there gorgeous or handsome or some random adjective. _ I thought back to Mr. Vo- or Ms. Or Mrs. Or Dr. or what the hell, I give up.

_Maximum, do you remember the bag you brought with you? _ It asked knowing that I took that bag everywhere! 

_Of course Voice. I take it everywhere, don't you know?_

"Max, Maaax! Are you okay?" I heard from like 5 different places at once.

They were really good at the synchronization thing.

"Yeah, Yeah. Sorry I'm fine. It's just the Voice."

"Are you really okay? because you've been acting funny a lot lately." Angel thought to me.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine I promise. I'm just having a nice little conversation with the Voice. And that's all. I swear." I thought back with a smile.

"Okay." She said sheepishly.

_Focus on me, Max. _

_What in flying pigs name do you want? Oh and why did you send me to Virginia? _

_Well, I wanted to bring you here to show you something, give you something, and help you with something. _

_Okay first, what did you want to give me? _

_Go look in the front part of your bag. The smallest pocket. _

_Uhm. Alright?!_

I walked over to our bag. At this point everyone was looking at me with confusion written across their foreheads.

"Voice told me that I had something in my bag that he wanted to give me." I told them all hoping that the look would fade.

"Oh." Fang replied going back to splashing in the water.

He had his shirt off. Oh, wow…

Focus Max I told myself. I reached in the pocket pulling out a plastic card.

_Good job Max, you found it. _

_Well, I mean I'm not completely stupid. But anyways, what is this?_

_It's a credit card. _

_WHAT!? How long has that been in there?! And when were you going to tell me about it?!_

_Well It's been in there for a few months now. And I was going to wait to tell you until tomorrow, but I thought that all the kids would need a good shower after playing in the dirty, cold, lake water. _

_Oh, wow, uhm. Alright so you're saying you want me to get a hotel tonight?_

_Yep, pret-ty much._

I couldn't believe what the Voice was telling me. I had a credit card, In my bag, for that amount of time. And I had no idea about it.

_But wait, what's the spending limit. _I asked suspicious of the random card.

_There isn't one Maximum._

Whoa. I was in heaven.

"Hey, guys!! Guess what?!"

They all looked at me

"What?" Iggy said sounding bored.

"We… Have a credit card… with NO spending limit!" I told them practically screaming.

"OMG!! Are you serious?? I want to go to a spa!! Can we go Max? Please?" Nudge begged.

"Oh Max can we?" Angel pleaded with her.

What have I gotten myself into?!

"Max! Can we go shopping? Because we all need new clothes?!" the Gasman pointed out.

Fang and Iggy looked at each other grinning. I asked Angel to read their minds to see what they were talking about.

"They're thinking that if they go to the mall, there will be lots of pretty girls there." She thought to me.

I walked over to Fang and punched him hard in the chest.

"Ow! Holy crap Max! What was that for?" He asked.

"Because you… are mine now. So that means that going to the mall to look for girls is out of the question." I said as Iggy's smile dropped. He knew that if Fang couldn't look that Fang wouldn't be able to tell him what they looked like.

"Can he not help me look at them? Or well visualize them?" Iggy chimed in.

"No, because that means he still has to look at them. And I'm not allowing that in our relationship." I said bursting Iggy's bubble.

"Whoa, dude you got it bad." He said directing that comment at Fang.

"No, I don't. I like it." Fang whispered as he ran over and gave me a long passionate kiss.

Wow, did I love him more than ever.


	11. Unlimited Spending UhOh!

Chapter 11: Unlimited Spending, Uh-oh

Chapter 11: Unlimited Spending, Uh-oh! 

Whoa, that kiss was amazing and unexpected but I liked it. Fang and I stopped the kissing before we scarred any of the little kids.

"Okay guys, we can do whatever you want to do. Even if it does mean that I'm going to a spa."

I wanted to treat them to something special, they never get to do anything nice. So this would be something to keep their spirits up, right?

"OMG! WE GET TO GO TO A SPA?!" Nudge screamed.

"Yes, Nudge. We're going to a spa." I told her trying to shush her.

"And we get to go shopping?!" Gazzy and Angel said at the same time.

"Yep. That's what I said. Whatever you guys wanted to do." I told them as though I sounded proud.

_But, Maximum, I still have something to show you and something to help you with. _

_Okay. _ I told the Voice. _What do you have to show me._

_I want you to go to 145 Segrams Drive. _ It said sounding as though it were bored.

_Can I go after we so shopping and to the spa? _I asked trying my best to procrastinate going.

_Sure, but just remember the address. _

_Alright, thanks. Oh wait. What did you have to help me with?_

No response. Why did the Voice have to make things so complicated. Always with the metaphors and similes. I'm guessing it's going to tell me later.

"Hey, listen to me for a sec." I told them trying to break through the noise.

"First, It's off to a hotel, then spa, then shopping, understood?" I asked.

I loved being leader.

"But, wait, where are we going to go while you all are at the spa?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Angel had read my mind and replied with a "Silly, you're coming with us!!"

All of us giggled. The boys looked at each other in horror. I laughed. Hysterically.

"Oh, no! I am not going to be seen in a spa with a bunch of girls!!" Fang and Ig shouted simultaneously.

"Oh yes. Yes you are!" Nudge screamed back.

Wow. Seeing these boys… in a spa would be amazingly funny. They were most definitely going with us. I don't think that it's sunk into my brain that I have a credit card with unlimited spending. This is awesome.

"Okay, it's off to the hotel. Come on guys let's go!"

I was thanked by all kinds of shouting and jumping from the girls but groaning from the boys. Fang grabbed me around the waist, whispering in my ear.

"I can't believe you are dragging us into this…" he with a scowl on his face.

"You know you love me anyway!" I said grinning.

He pulled me into an amazing hug. But that wasn't the only hugging going on. Nudge and Iggy… were hugging. What was going on between them. I'd most definitely find out later.

And just like that we were walking to find a hotel.


	12. They're Baaack!

(Note: I know the last chapter was a little unlike them but it'll get better, I promise

(Note: I know the last chapter was a little unlike them but it'll get better, I promise.) 

Chapter 12: They're Ba-aack!!

"So, you all have to pick a hotel, because I won't. But just so you know, We're still sticking to the 'lie low' plan so nothing too fancy. We don't want to be caught." I told them.

We had just randomly found a credit card with unlimited spending and we were on our way to a decent hotel. Keeping an extra close eye out for Erasers, since we hadn't seen them in a few days. So, I guess we were off to a pretty good start.

We were flying over Virginia at about 80 miles per hour scanning for hotels when I felt Iggy tense up beside me.

"What is it, Ig?" I said in barely a whisper just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Erasers, at 11 o'clock. But it's not the usual Eraser sound… It's more monotone… more robotic." He said turning his sightless eyes towards them.

"Fang, what do they look like?!" I screamed so he'd hear me in the back.

"Erasers body, hairy, muscular, gross hygiene… but they're masked." Fang answered.

"Are there Erasers coming after us?" Gazzy asked sounding more vulnerable than ever.

"Yes, sweetie." Was All I could say before I felt them hovering over us.

"GUYS!! Fang! you and Gasman drop about 12 feet! Angel! Make them like Break each others wings or something! Iggy!! Now would be a good time for those bombs you always seem to have stored somewhere! And Nudge! Hold your own for as long as possible!" I screamed as I got a huge hairy paw to the jaw.

"Max, what a lovely surprise!"

Ari.

"Ari, what a pleasure to see you again. But I have a question…" I started but sent a roundhouse kick into an 'Erasers' spine.

"What happened to the old Erasers? Did The School 'retire' them?" I questioned sarcastically.

"These, my friend, are Type 7's. These are the latest and greatest from The School." He replied with a smug grin showing off his canary yellow K-9's. Someone needed to get this boy a toothbrush.

I looked out the corner of my eye checking on my flock. Fang was occupied with about 10 of these things. Nudge was doing exactly as I had told her; she was defending herself against 6 Eraser look-a-likes. Angel was making them drop from the sky like rocks. That's my baby. And Iggy and the Gasman had blown up 3 'Erasers' and were working on 3 more. This was the flock I had led. This was the flock that had saved my ass so many times. This was the flock. No… This was _my_ flock!

"What's so great about Type 7's?" I asked Ari while clapping the palms of my hands over an Erasers ear.

"They're amazingly quick-witted. And they have super strength… but only if it's triggered." Ari said fear in his eyes.

"Well obviously it's not triggered easily" I said landing an unsuspected blow to Ari's face before I heard an ear-shattering scream.

"FANG!!" It was Angel.

I turned as I kicked Ari in the chest making him drop about a hundred feet. Fang was free-falling, his wings were limp. Everyone had abandoned their Type 7's to save him, but I was the only one with hyper speed.

"JUST HANG ON FANG!!" I screamed throwing myself into hyper-speed mode.

I went screaming towards him at over 200 miles an hour, catching up to him in about 3.5 seconds. Sometimes I even impress myself. I sped right past him and swerved so when he fell I'd be there to catch him. It was going to hurt… Badly. But I couldn't let him hit the ground. By now Ari and the Type 7's had flown away, and my flock was hovering there terrified.

Suddenly, Fang's limp body slammed into mine. I flew back about 50 feet before slowing down enough to grab his arm and throw it around my shoulder. He was unconscious. What had happened? Was he sick? Was he hurt that bad? I was so worried.

Iggy flew down grabbing Fang's other arm and throwing it around his shoulder. We carried him up to the others just to tell them that we needed to land in the nearest town. Fang was 6' tall and 120 pounds, so we couldn't carry him for very long.

"Is he okay?" Asked Nudge.

"I don't know. All we can do is hope." I said coming off more scared than I intended to.

"Hey look! There's a town right below us." Gazzy Shouted.

Without saying a word we all headed down being extra careful for Fang.


	13. It's off to the school once again!

Chapter 13: This illness is tearing us apart

Chapter 13: This illness is tearing us apart!

We all landed in the nearest town, Iggy and my shoulders killed from carrying Fang, whom of which was dead weight for like 30 minutes. Angel found the nearest secluded area so we could lay Fang down. At this point he was still unconscious and we were still worried as crap.

"He's sick…" Angel trialed off.

"How do you know? He looks fine on the outside…" Nudge asked.

"Because I can feel it. He's got a really bad headache like Max's brain explosions. And he's going to-" Was all that was said before Fang rolled on his side and vomited.

Angel acted as though this new 'I can feel what you feel' thing wasn't a big deal. Great… just great… A new ability to add to her other 3,546,518,352,465.

"Angel, sweetie, how could you feel what he's feeling?" I asked, curiously.

"I tapped into his mind and his brain just happened to be screaming it. Along with a few curse words that would get him punched." She said innocently.

"Wow. Angel… uhm. I guess that's a good thing."

"I know, Isn't it great, Max? Now I can tell you what's wrong with us when we can't tell you ourselves!" She squealed.

"Uhhhnnnnhhhh…" Fang groaned.

"Hey guys, Fang's waking up."

"Wha… hap'n'd'."

"Well let's see, you were fighting, then you passed out and started free-falling, then Max used hyper speed to save you. Then she and I had to carry your heavy ass for close to 40 miles." Iggy explained sarcastically.

Fang flipped him the bird. Nudge, Angel, and he Gasman laughed hysterically.

"Well, it looks as though Fang is back to normal." I said with a smile.

"What exactly happened up there?" Nudge asked.

"I don't exactly know, one minute I was kicking ass and then the next I'm lying here with you all surrounding me…" He answered in barely a whisper.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Other than this throbbing headache about ready to split my skull in two, I'm fine." He answered, although I knew he was lying through his teeth.

I knew he wasn't fine. He was never fine.

"Okay well lay there and get some rest. Because tomorrow is… tomorrow… well I don't know what's going on tomorrow but you need to sleep."

"What ever." He mumbled as he rolled back over.

"Guys I don't think that we'll be in a hotel for a while. We need to get out of here. They've already found us once and we don't want them to find us again. So tomorrow we're going… elsewhere. Oh, by the way Ig, if you can see what's going on with Fang since he won't tell us." I ordered nicely.

"I can still hear you. And there is nothing wrong with me okay? I just got a little sick." Fang piped up.

"Well you got sick enough to pass out and that's not good. So you can tell us or we'll find out the hard way when we take you to a hospital and have them give you blood tests." I asked knowing which one he was going to choose.

We all hated hospitals. They reminded us of when we were back at the school. Every single hospital has that antiseptic-y smell to it.

A few months back we had to take Fang to a hospital for his 'scratches' as he called them; they were more like gashes. He had lost so much blood, Iggy and I both had to donate blood to him. Maybe that was part of the problem he was having. After that Fang had sworn never to go to a hospital again.

"Okay. Alright. I'll tell. I get these brain explosions like you used to. I really don't know how you dealt with them. But anyways, right before I get them, my entire body gets extremely hot." He confessed.

"Okay is that all?" I asked.

I was worried, because right after I got my brain explosions, I got a voice in my head. But when I got them my entire body didn't get hot. That's not good at all.

"No, One of those Eraser things-"

"Type 7's" we all answered in unison.

"Okay a Type 7 injected me with something. All I saw was a syringe and something pink inside."

"SHIT FANG!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? YOU COULD BE LIKE DYING OR SOMETHING!!"

"Thank you Iggy, you sure know how to lighten the mood. Now Fang are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

He held out his arm where the needle went in.

"I guess you weren't. We have to find out what that was and get the antidote. It's back to the school once again, and maybe this time, I'll destroy it for good."


	14. Ice Ice Baby!

Chapter 14: Ice Ice Baby

Chapter 14: Ice Ice Baby!

Since Fang had just been injected with some random substance, we were heading back to The School. Another 2 day flight back to California, to find the place we escaped from. How magnificent.

"Max, I'm getting a brain explos-" Fang screamed but was cut off by his own wailing.

Fang had started tossing and turning flinging his arms and legs every where. Everyone was rushing around him.

"Ow!!" Angel called as she stumbled backwards.

"Iggy fly to town and get some ice, Lots.. NOW!!" I screamed

Three steps and he was off.

"Nudge! Make sure Fang doesn't hurt himself, and Gazzy you go with Iggy!"

"Angel! What happened sweetie?!" I ran towards her.

"I tried to see what was going through his head, but all I got was his pain." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Just rest while I go take care of Fang okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled.

Fang was just lying there, out cold. He was burning up. We needed Iggy with that ice. What had they given him? But most importantly, was he going to be okay…

"Max, uhm. You might want to come here…" Nudge said trailing off.

"What is it?" I asked trotting away from Angel stopping suddenly in front of Fang.

"Look at Fang's eyes." She whispered not taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh my god…" Was all I could say.

Fang's eyes went from flaming red to ice blue back to black all in a millisecond. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, but after I noticed it, I couldn't stop watching. It was like a light show in his head being shown through his eyes.

"Nudge, I need you to go comfort Angel, I'm going to stay here with Fang." I told Nudge.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on him from over there." She slurred.

"Max! We're back we have ice!" Iggy screamed as he was landing.

"Bring it here!!"

Gazzy ran over carrying 2 10 pound buckets of ice. All the while Fang was burning up and I'm guessing he still had a migraine. His eyes had stopped flickering back and forth between red, blue and black, they were now completely white where his eyes had rolled in the back of his head.

"Ig help me undress him." I ordered wondering how much he would hate me for this in a little while.

"No, dude, he's a guy and I'm a guy and that wouldn't be right." Iggy said as he was backing away from Fang.

"Well Iggy unless you want him to burn from the inside out, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOU SKINNY WHITE ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!!"

"Aye Aye captain!" He mumbled as he was running.

"Everyone just back up and give him some air, but turn around and face the other way as you're doing it." I said as I tried to make it less embarrassing for Fang.

Everyone listened to me and Fang still had a temperature of about 110.

Iggy had started to pull Fang's shirt off as I went for his pants. Fang was being very uncooperative because he kept rolling around wailing making it very hard to take his clothes off to get him iced down.

After about 3 minutes of wrestling with him Fang was almost completely naked.

"Iggy pour the ice down the right side of his torso, around his wrist, on the inside if his leg and on his ankle, while I do the same to his left!"

There was no argument Iggy just grabbed the buckets and started pouring. Immediately after the ice touched Fang, he stopped squirming. But the thing is, is it a good thing or a bad thing?

Ig and I packed ice on Fang where ever it would go, but all he did was melt it. The ice wasn't helping much, but that's all we could do.

By now all the kids had turned around an had swarmed him again. I had leaned down to try to talk to Fang.

"Fang," I whispered, "wake up. At least for the flock, if not, me. Wake up… wake… up…" I broke down into sobs.

Iggy grabbed me and pulled me close, while Nudge was icing Fang down and Gazzy and Angel were trying to wake him up.

"Shhh… Max… It'll be okay… He'll be fine. They probably injected him with something like… popsicle juice, knowing those idiots." Ig tried to comfort me.

I cracked a smile through all my sobs.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." I told him forgetting that he was blind.

He smiled.

"Guys!! Fang's waking up, but his eyes are ice blue. Almost white." Nudge screamed.

This isn't good… At all.


	15. Fang's Disease

Chapter 15: Fang's Disease

Chapter 15: Fang's Disease. 

"FANG!!" I screamed through all of the crying I was doing while running towards him.

_Max, listen to me…_

_Screw off I don't have time for this. _

_Maximum, you need to stay as far away from Fang as possible._

_Are you kidding me?! I am __not __leaving Fang because you told me to. Especially right now. He needs me more than ever; I can't just leave him. _

_Max, what they injected him with, is not safe for you. You and only you. _

_So what are you saying? That I can't be around Fang when everyone else can? _

_Yes, Maximum, that's exactly what I'm saying._

_Well, what is that shit. Everyone but me can see him, touch him. And I can't. Explain how that works…_

_Do you remember a few months back when you gave Fang blood?_

_Of course. _

_Well, that contained some of your hormones and they entered Fang's body._

_Okay and that has what to do with me staying away from him?_

_Well now, he's got a fatal attraction to you. Your hormones mixed with the Satisfaction Serum is a deadly mixture. _

_The Satisfaction Serium? What's that and what does it do? _

_The Satisfaction Serum is a new drug they give the Erasers to keep them blood thirsty. It won't let them give up until they've tasted certain blood. And your hormones mixed with that stuff, inside Fang… will keep Fang going until he gets what he wants from you. _

_No. shut up. I can't listen to you talk anymore. _

"Hi Max…" I heard in a deep sexy tone.

Fang.

"Hi Fang. You look like you feel much better. Do you need anything?" I asked frightened.

"Well, there is one thing." Fang said slowly walking towards me.

"Uhh, Fang. Why don't you come over here and lie down. You just suffered a major headache and you probably shouldn't be walking around." Nudge urged.

Fang's eyes were still blue. This was creepy. Fang wanted stuff from me? More than the normal stuff?

Fang was inches away from me when he collapsed again. His fever still high. I could tell everyone was worried.

"What happened?" Iggy said in a calm tone.

"Okay, so Fang was passed out on the ground and then he woke up but he wasn't himself. Then he went after Max and said that he wanted something from her." Gazzy tried to explain.

"Is he telling the truth because you have to remember he is only 8." Iggy replied.

"Yes, he's telling the truth." Angel added.

"Max, a whole bunch of random things are running through Fang's head. It's actually starting to scare me." She revealed.

"Angel, what kinds of things?"

"Bad things, unmentionable things." Angel mumbled.

"Everyone get away from Fang, The Voice says he's dangerous."

Fang was still resting in my arms. As everyone backed up I gently laid Fang down on the damp grass.

"When Fang wakes up we're back on track to California. We need to move quickly; we need to get to the school so I can find the antidote for Fang. I don't care how bad he feels, we're flying." I called.

!!

About an hour later Fang woke up again he didn't have a fever or anything so I was relieved. We took off and now we were flying over Illinois. It had taken us about 6 hours to get from Virginia to where we are now. And we hadn't had any complications… yet.

"Max, I really don't know how much longer I can take this… because I have to pee really badly." Iggy screamed from the back.

"And I'm hungry." Said Nudge from my left.

"Can you guys wait for like another hour? I want to at least make it to Nebraska."

"I am about ready to piss in my pants, so, hell no I can not hold it for another hour!" He screamed again.

"Iggy!! Language!! Fine we'll land. But only so we can go to the bathroom and nothing else." I looked over at Nudge.

"Thank you lord!" Ig muttered.

Gaz and Angel were just coasting along, every once in a while arguing over little things. Iggy was flying crookedly, I'm guessing because he had to pee. Nudge was gripping her stomach, and then there was Fang.

Fang was flying by himself off to my right. He seemed so distant. His eyes not focused on anything, just staring into space, literally.

"Fang!" I called to him.

He just looked over letting me know that he had acknowledged me.

"We're going to land!"

He just nodded his head and started to slope downward just the slightest bit, knowing where we were landing.


	16. Guess Who's Back Back Back

Chapter 16: Guess Who's Back Back Back

Chapter 16: Guess Who's Back Back Back!

We landed in a quaint little town in Illinois, right outside of Chicago. Resting in a cabin in the woods taking hot showers and eating the food stored in the cabinets.

"I thought I said we were landing to pee. Not to take showers, eat and sleep. Because we need to get to California as soon as possible. Now hurry up and let's go!" I voiced to Nudge and Iggy since they were the ones who suggested we commit one more felony to add to our list.

Nudge grabbed our stuff setting it by the door soaking wet hair making water stains in the shoulders of her sweat shirt. The Gasman and Angel were asleep in the bed upstairs, and Iggy was sitting on the couch 'watching' 'Mind of Mencia' on Comedy central. I was in the kitchen packing up the canned or boxed food that wouldn't spoil anytime soon, and Fang was upstairs getting dressed into the clean clothes I had packed long ago.

"Iggy? Will you go wake up Gazzy and Angel, we're going to leave here soon." I asked.

Iggy got up, absentmindedly laughing at the TV, and started to walk up the stairs as Fang came running down knocking him over.

"Watch it! Good Lord Fang, I know I'm blind and everything but at least I know how to watch out when people are right in front of me!"

Fang didn't say a word and I was shocked, not because he didn't apologize for knocking Iggy over, but because he was still running. He was running straight for me.

"FANG STOP!" I screamed as he was a few feet away, but that didn't stop him.

He had tackled me and was staring at me intently with blue eyes. He had pinned me to the floor and was breathing heavily. Fang most definitely wasn't himself.

Angel sent me a thought from upstairs saying "_Max! I'm reading his thoughts and you need to get away from him and I don't mean a few feet. I mean a few hundred miles. He's up to no good. He's a traitor_."

"_I'm not leaving him or anyone else for that matter. I've fought to keep you guys alive for too long to let any of you go and risk it. And what do you mean he's a 'traitor'?" _ I sent back.

"_Max, believe me he'll be fine. We need to leave now! Like this instant! I'll explain why when we leave but we have to go NOW!" _

I wanted to get up and follow Angel's orders because I knew something was wrong as well. But I couldn't get up. Fang still had me pinned.

"Fang. Listen to me. Get up now!" I ordered him.

"I'm not getting up until I get what I want." He exclaimed with a smirk.

I was hesitant to ask but I did anyways.

"What do you want?" I asked timid and barely above a whisper.

"I want you to do as I say, Got it?"

Just then, Iggy came flying down the stairs crashing into Fang knocking him off of me.

"Run Max! Everyone else is already outside. You need to go! Angel explained everything to me and she'll do the same to you, but you have to go…" He said as calm as ever, while holding a squirming Fang to the linoleum kitchen floor.

"But what about you and Fang? I can't leave either of you." I said tears running down my face.

I was backing up towards the door where our stuff was.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna catch up, but I have to snap Fang out of this state and/or keep him here. But when you hear what's going on with Fang you won't feel bad about leaving him."

I had no choice but to leave. Most of my family was waiting safely for me, but I was also leaving some of them behind.

With tears streaking down my cheeks, I flung the door open, took two steps and I was airborne. Flying away from a huge part of my life.

With chilly wind caressing my face I circled around the cabin until reaching my flock. My wonderful, precious, loving flock.

"Max, I've already explained it to them. Just listen to me." Angel panted from flying as fast as she could to catch me.

"Okay. I just want an explanation. Please." I said sobbing ready to fall out of the sky.

"Well, you know how your voice told you that the Type 7's had injected him with the Satisfaction Serum or something like that... well it's getting to him. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. But he doesn't want anything for himself… he wants it for the School. They've been keeping tabs on us this entire time, through him. They've got Erasers about 15 minutes south of us."

"No, Fang wouldn't… let something like... that takehimover." I breathed between sobs.

_She's right, Maximum. _ The Voice.

_You have got to be kidding me. Not you. I don't need you intruding on my conversations._ I thought snidely.

_Max, the Type 7's didn't do this to him…you did. _


	17. But, I didn't mean to

Chapter 17: But, I didn't mean to

Chapter 17: But, I didn't mean to.

The crying immediately stopped when I heard that statement.

_DO WHAT?! Wha.. what are you talking about… I did __not__ do this to him. How… why… when? _

_The Whitecoats injected you with it when you were little, so incase you did escape, they could keep track of you. But, your system rejected the drug. Your system was too strong for it, so your body simply stored it away in various places. _

_So you're saying that I've got the same thing as Fang…_

_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying._

As of now, Iggy had joined us. I was surrounded by the entire flock… well most of them. That was painful to think about. Fang was one of Them now, and I had done it to him. I've failed him… I've failed them all…

"Guy's the Voice is filling me in on all the parts that Angel didn't, No offense Angel,"

"None taken." She replied.

"But the Voice is telling me that the Type 7's didn't do this, and that… I did…" I trailed off, ashamed.

I was bombarded by many "How?"'s and "Are you serious?"'s

"I don't know. It hasn't told me how." I replied.

_Remember when you gave Fang blood? _

_Of course. _

_Well since your system still contained the serum, you passed it on. _

_But he's stronger than me… how did his system not reject it?_

_You were created with a stronger system, it has nothing to do with physical strength. He couldn't fight it, his system gave up and accepted the Satisfaction Serum._

_But that's been so long ago how come we're just now seeing it? _

_Because his system just now gave up. He's been fighting it for so long. And it's going to get worse and worse as time goes on. So you'll need to stay away from him. Forever. _

_I can't just give up… He's a part of me. Isn't there a way to get rid of it, or cure it, or SOMETHING?! _ I screamed in my head. This couldn't happen.

Why does this always happen to me.?

Why me?!

"Max?! What happened? What's going on?" Nudge snapped me out of my trance.

I couldn't take this.

I was fighting back tears now. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my life. But I was in pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain.

"Iggy watch the flock. I need to be alone for a whi-ile" My voice cracked on the last word.

"Max, don't go. You couldn't help that—" And I took off before Iggy could finish his sentence.

The howling wind filled my ears as I was speeding over 200 miles an hour towards the ground. Pulling back about 50 yards before I hit.

I coasted at normal speed for about an hour and decided I better go back and find the flock. But when you're alone you have a lot of time to think.

Think about love, people, events, life… and how much they suck.

And as I was thinking I realized that the pain was gone and replaced by numbness. I felt nothing, not the cold air whipping past my face, not the pain from the fact that when I got back Fang wouldn't be there, not anything… at all.

I flew back and was within range of sight with my flock. I was also thinking about Fang. The times that he had wrestled me to the ground to prove me wrong, the times we'd spent together yelling at Gazzy and Iggy to stop blowing stuff up, the time we'd spent in the hotel room a while ago.

I wouldn't ever have that again. I felt as though I'd be alone for the rest of my life. I pinched my eyes together to keep away the tears and I realized that my eyes weren't opening.

Everything went quiet around me. I didn't hear the wind anymore and everything was black.

I was falling….

…Rapidly, and I had no control over my wings.


	18. I'm Falling Apart

Chapter 18: I'm Falling Apart

Chapter 18: I'm Falling Apart.

I was falling freely and I had no control over my body. The whole time I was falling I thought about having to leave Fang, how much I hated to.

He was my right hand man. My protector, my _boyfriend_, my everything… and now he's gone. I've left him.

What have I done.

It was still black when I felt a sharp pain in my right wing and shoulder. The severe pain bringing me to consciousness.

"MAX!!" I heard a high pitched wail coming from above.

Angel.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a moan. This pain was unbearable.

I opened my eyes to see where I was, or if they'd found me, and I saw the grass beneath me. I realized that Iggy had rolled me over on my side to see if it was bad. I tried to sit up but I didn't have the strength. So, I lain there cold, wet, and aching and listened to the raucous around me.

"Max? Where does it hurt? Max… I need to know. Wake up Max!" I heard Iggy screaming at me.

"Iggy, What's wrong with her?" Nudge chimed in.

"We need to get her to Dr. Martinez's house. Her arm is dislocated and her wing is broken." Ig replied.

"I nee ta go get Fan—" I mumbled.

"What was that, Max?" Gazzy and Angel asked in unison.

"I need to get Fang…" I tried to pronounce more clearly.

As I did Iggy pressed me back over on my stomach and I vomited. The pain was sickening.

"Max, you can't. Unless you want us to be captured, and taken back to the school. He's one of them now. He works for them. He may not want to, but it wasn't his choice. It was an accident. You didn't mean to. You didn't even know you were injected with that stuff. You can't stop it, but we need to get you to your mom's house. You have a dislocated arm and a broken wing." Iggy informed me.

The pain of knowing Fang was somewhere with Them… and the pain of my arm and wing caused me to pass out again. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I was way far away from where I had fallen.

I realized I wasn't on the ground either. Iggy had carried me while he was flying for all of this time.

"Iggy, where are we? OUCH!!" I asked as Iggy fidgeted so hear me better but instead causing me excruciating pain.

"Sorry! We're about to cross over into Colorado."

"How long have I been out for?!" I asked alarmed.

"About 12 hours." Gazzy added.

"IGGY! Have you been carrying me this entire time?!"

"No. We've stopped quite a few times so the kids and I could rest. God you're heavy. What do you eat… rocks?" Iggy cracked a smile.

"You know, I really have to pee. I'm hungry. And I need pain killers. Let's land so I can get these things taken care of… And no. I don't eat rocks. But why do you ask? Is your head missing some?" I tried to smile back, but it probably didn't look like it was supposed to.

Iggy laughed.

"Guys, We're landing so Max can take care of her girly problems." He yelled while him and Gazzy laughed together.

After I had taken enough Advil to send any normal person into overdose I asked Iggy to set my shoulder.

God that hurt more than anything, but it felt so much better afterward.

"You could have at least let the Advil take effect before you pulled on it." I muttered.

"Well I'm sorry, but it needed to be set so you could feel at least the slightest bit better. Now get some rest. I'll carry you the rest of the way to Arizona, no protesting."

I didn't get to reply before Iggy had already scooped me up and had done a U and A.

Angel told me Fang would be fine, everything would work out in the end, I would save the world, and everyone would live happily ever after.

She reminded me that I was still on a mission to save to world I had almost forgotten.

My pain killers were starting to take effect. I was getting drowsy; my eyelids were starting to flutter shut.

And before another word slipped my lips, I was out.


	19. What's Happening To Me?

Chapter 19: What's Happening To Me

Chapter 19: What's Happening To Me? 

**Authors note: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story… it means a lot. I really can't describe the high I get when I see that more people like my story. Thank you especially to Fax 5 for being a faithful reader. This chapter is dedicated to you, Fax 5. ) **

Fang's P.O.V.

What just happened to me? Where is everyone? Where am_ I _? I thought.

I looked around; then I realized where I was.

I was at the school.

I smelled the antiseptic-y smell; I saw the cinder block walls painted glossy white.

Lord how did I get here. Where is everyone else?

I sat up and looked around, there was nothing. I couldn't move very well due to the straps on my wrists and ankles. All I saw were the tubes connected to my arms, the double doors to my left, and a tray of syringes with, I guess different concoctions, inside. There was no one else. I was alone?

I heard two men walking down the hallway talking.

"He failed. He's set to be exterminated tomorrow. But, I'm going to see if we can run a couple 'tests' on him first." The first man said with a mischievous tone.

"Vell vat plans do you have vor him?"

I knew that accent anywhere. Ter Borcht.

"I was going to see how long it took five, Type 7's to devour him." The first man said.

They were laughing as they walked through the doors.

"Like hell you are." I said venom dripping from my words.

"And vat do _you_ plan to do about it, you vortheless piece of nozing!" Ter Borcht screamed back.

"Well, _I _ plan to get out of here." I said giving him the evil glare I gave Gazzy when he… 'exposed his powers' in an enclosed area.

That's disgusting to even think about.

"How do you plan to get out? Ve have gaurds everyvhere. You vill not escape zem."

"I have before ass hole." I practically bellowed.

"But, zen you had your little companions to help you… now you are alone. You have failed us. You vere supposed to bring bahck zee smart-assed bitch. I think her name was…Max? But, you did not. Zherefore, you vill be exterminated as soon as I can talk zee Director into it. Which shouldn't take long." He had a vicious smile on his face. And I had every intention to beat it off.

My blood was boiling. No one called Max, _my _Max, a bitch.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. A. Bitch. She's got more balls than you'll ever have. She could kick your fat ass in a heart beat! You're a waste of human space and a piss poor excuse for a human, at that, you bastard. I have every intention of killing you, so, you should watch your back."

"And so he speaks. This is the most I've ever heard you say in your entire life, Mr… What is it? Fang?

I really was alone. Had they already been caught and exterminated or was I the only one? I had so many questions.

The non-accented man was just staring and laughing at our bickering. I promised myself that I would kill them before death came to get me. And word of the Director sent chills down my spine.

"Any last vords, Bird boy?" Asked Ter Borcht.

"Nope, because I won't be dying for a very long time now, unless of natural causes." I said with a huge smile across my face.

The man and Ter Borcht gave me a demented glance and left the room the same way they came in.

This is depressing. Where's Max? Iggy? Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge? Oh, how I miss them. I need Max.

I was lying there thinking, when it hit me.

"_You have failed us…_ _You vere supposed to bring bahck… I think her name was… Max?" _

I was working for them? Since when did this shit happen. Did this have something to do with me waking up not knowing where I was? Why couldn't I remember anything after we hit the cabin. All I remember is walking in, getting something out of the cabinets, walking upstairs, getting in the shower and I went blank. And I had a sudden urge to find Max. Then, I woke up here, not knowing what was going on.

I slammed my head against the table I was on. Ow. Not the right thing to do. Now I was strapped to the table, in the School, without my flock, with a headache. This is just peachy.

I decided I was going to sleep as much as possible while it was quiet, since I had nothing better to do.

The last thing I thought of before I drifted into a nocturnal state was Max's beautiful face. Her caramel brown eyes looking into my chocolate brown ones. Her wavy brown hair dropping into her face, and her tucking it behind her perfect ears. The cute little dimples in her cheeks as she laughed her rather seductive laugh.

And who knows if I'll ever get to see that again.


	20. Life Without Him

Chapter 20: Life Without Him.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed at mom's house. My shoulder hurt like hell, I was depressed because Fang was one of Them, and to top it all off my eyes were almost swollen shut from crying because of the first two reasons.

"Max? Max, honey, wake up we need to get you your meds." I heard a soft voice tickle the back of my brain. It was my mom.

"Mmmm…" I groaned to let her know I was listening.

"How does your arm feel, Max?" Gazzy murmurered, I guess not to disturb me.

"Like… crap…" I mumbled with my face in the pillows.

"Well, Max you did have a really bad break in your wing. It was broken in 3 places and the bone splintered. You should have full use of it… eventually. And your arm wasn't as bad as we thought especially since Iggy set it when he did, because if he didn't you would have had a lot of muscle damage." Mom explained.

"Here mom, there are two there but I brought the bottle just in case." Ella said mournfully.

"Okay, thank you sweetie. Now, Max, sit up so you can take your Percocet, because we don't want you choking on the water." She handed me a glass of water and a few pills.

"You know, I've fought wolves, and you let me. I've been in so many fights to the death and you've let me, you may not have liked it, but you didn't stop me. And, I've practically doomed the world by rendering myself useless with a broken wing and a dislocated arm, but that's fine. But, Oh No! Don't even let there be a possibility of me choking on water." I said with a smile as I was sitting up.

Iggy was laughing so had it bellowed throughout the whole house. Angel, Ella, and Nudge were just smiling and giggling by my side, and Gazzy was so worried he probably couldn't even think straight. Poor little guy. We had all gotten nice hot showers, and we had all lost our tans.

As we were going to bed all I could think about was Fang. How much I missed him, How many times I had run to him for support, How we knew each other well enough to communicate without words. Life without him has horrid. Life without him was empty. Life without him was nothing.

The pain of my arm wasn't even rendering in my brain anymore. I felt no emotions. Yes, I could put on a show for the flock and my family. Sure, I could act like there was nothing wrong because he was one of them now. And sure, I could even curse his name, and say that I've forgotten. But every one knows that I wouldn't be being true to myself. I loved him. He loved me. And now he was gone from me. Never to be seen again. I cursed my own name for leaving him. I know I shouldn't have; it was wrong, and he needed me. Why does my life always suck? Why me, God? Why me?

I chucked my pillow across the room. Ow. Not smart. I had to toss and turn every five seconds to get comfortable again repositioning my self on my right side so I didn't agitate my wing and arm.

"Max? Are you awake?" I heard a little voice come from across the room barely above a whisper.

"Gazzy?" I sat up and looked over at the door.

"Max, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sweetie. Come sit. What do you want to talk about." I said scooting over to give Gazzy some room to sit.

"I want to talk about what happened to Fang. It won't upset you to bad, will it?" He asked walking towards me.

Oh goodness. Let's hope I don't start crying.

"No, honey. We can talk about whatever you want to, and I want you to know what really happened."

"Okay." Was all I got before he burst into sobs.

"Shh… It'll be okay. He'll come back and be his normal self again…" I cooed as I pulled Gazzy's head in close to my chest where it didn't hurt.

"But… What happened to him? Why is he one of them? Why'd they have to take him away from us? Why, Max, why?" The questions just kept coming. I just kept him close to me until he stopped crying.

"Shh… Well, let me start by telling you that it's mostly my fault. The time when I gave him blood, I had this bad stuff in my system. It didn't affect me because my system fought it. But his wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore, so it took him over. His system had held it off until now so we're just now seeing what it can do.

"The bad stuff is acting as a camera; it's letting the School see where we are, what we're doing, who we're with, a-" And I was cut off.

"MAAAXXXXX!!!" I heard a scream as my door came flying open almost off the hinges. Angel.

"WAAHH! What?!" I jumped half way across the room.

Gazzy immediately tensed up beside me ready to fight and defend. [

"What the hell's going on? What's all the screaming for?" Iggy yelled over Angel.

"MAX MAX MAX!!!" Angel sang as though she were about to explode from sheer joy.

"What?! What Angel what is it?" I answered.

"I can hear Fang's thoughts!!!"

Is this too good to be true? Or is this just the pain killers?

"Angel, honey, what did you just say?" Iggy asked. I'd never heard him use the word honey before, but maybe he was that far in shock.

"I can HEAR Fang! He's not too awfully far from here! Like 60 miles! He's at the School and he's going to be exterminated. So he needs us to go save him!!"


	21. Saving Fang!

Chapter 21: Saving Fang! 

"Guys let's get ready to go! We have to go get Fang!" I yelled to all of those who weren't awake.

"Max, you can't go anywhere. You're crippled. You can't fly." Iggy said pointedly.

"No, I can't, but we can take a car!" I said rolling out of bed, trying hard not to injure my arm, not knowing if I could feel it anyways with the combination of the meds and adrenaline.

"Oh no! Maximum Ride you are not leaving this house until your arm and wing are healed!" My mom commanded.

I couldn't disobey her; she was my mom. But I absolutely had to save Fang.

Nudge was already grabbing our things and putting them by the door. Gazzy was still sitting beside me all tense. Angel was concentrating, hard, I'm guessing on talking to Fang, and Iggy was staring at me confused.

"Max, who's going to drive and what are we driving?" Iggy questioned.

"I will, and we're taking moms old car, aren't we mom?" I turned to my mother which I was seriously going to have to suck up to.

"Ma-" She started.

"Okay! Thank you mom! I love you! See you soon! Guys come on! We have to go!" I yelled as I got up and ran out the door with a bag of clothes on my right shoulder.

I guess Gazzy had grabbed moms keys as we ran out because when I got out there the car was started. I hopped in the drivers side and revved the engine; it wasn't the nicest I've heard, but it would do.

"Angel, which direction?" I spun to ask her.

"I'm guessing about 57.8 miles north northeast. Hold on. I'm getting something from him.

"He says it's a white building on the left. And that's all he knows."

"Okay, Angel. Just tell me when we get close." I pleaded.

I put the car in reverse and sped down the driveway, almost hitting a cat in the road. We reached the end of the driveway and I spun the car around heading, as fast as I could, to the highway.

"Max? Could you slow down a bit? Because you know how I get in cars. I don't feel to wonderful, Max. Max, please?" Nudge went on and on. But I couldn't slow. I was too afraid of not making it in time.

Iggy, which was riding shotgun, turned to me. His face expressionless.

"Max, everything will be fine. I promise. You'll save the day and move on to saving the world." He tried to assure me.

"Shut it, I need to concentrate. I can't deal with all of this at once. I need to think of a plan."

He turned around a little more pale than usual. I hated being rude to my flock, but my nerves were destroyed. –no pun intended-

Everyone was silent for most of the hour long drive on the highway. I guess I had scared them half to death with what I had said to Iggy.

I was concentrating hard on what I was going to do and I heard a soft whisper in my head.

Angel.

"Max, he's fine, really. They haven't done anything to him at all yet, except take his blood. You don't need to stress as much as you are. We can do this. We've done it before. It'll be nothing because we always find a loophole; you and I both know they're stupid and they'll forget to do something. So we'll get Fang, get out, and be back to normal."

That actually seemed to calm me down a little. We _can_ do this.

I turned around to smile at her and saw why it was so quiet. Gazzy and Nudge were leaning against each other sleeping. Angel was communicating with Fang, and Iggy was staring out the window.

Soon enough, all of the peace on these little faces would be corrupted. They would be fighting again. Fighting for Fang, For freedom, Fighting for their lives.

All I've ever dreamed was that we could live a normal life, but no, I guess dreams don't come true for bird kids.


	22. Just Waiting On Them To Save Me!

(**I hate to have to do this but I'm not getting any reviews, so unless I get… 4… more reviews I'm not updating. Sorry to be so cruel!) **

Chapter 22: Just Waiting On Them To Save Me. 

Fang's P.O.V

I was officially useless. They had taken my blood so many times I was about to die. I was weak, and brittle. I could barely keep my eyes open. Where was she? Where was Max coming to save me?

I was lying there wallowing in my self-pity when I heard her. I heard Angel.

"Fang? Can you hear me?" I heard barely above a whisper.

I sat up as best I could and looked around the room. Nothing, but white walls and white tiled floor, and white lab coats on the wall.

Okay, maybe I was imagining her. Maybe, just maybe, I was going crazy.

"Fang! Answer me, if you can hear me!" She screamed, but it wasn't loud. She was in my head.

She must've heard my thoughts. Hmm… wait! She can hear my thoughts! They've got to be close if she can read them.

_I can hear you Angel, and you don't know how happy I am to hear you in my head for once. _

"Good! Fang, we're coming, we just need to know where you are!" She sighed as though she were relieved to hear me.

_I'm at the school about 60 miles due north of Dr. Martinez's house. Angel, listen to me though, I'm going to be exterminated, I don't know when, so please hurry. _

"I'll go tell them; we'll be there Fang. I promise." She thought sweetly to me, sounding the slightest bit sad.

And then my little light of hope vanished. I slammed my head down on the metal table. I was surprised that they hadn't put me in a dog crate, but I guess it made sense, since they were running so many tests on me.

As I was laying there I heard footsteps… too light to be a mans, but a little to heavy to be a small woman's. I prepared myself for what ever may have been coming. I sat up as far as possible putting on a tough face. The double doors swung open and to my surprise, it was the flock's favorite person.

Anne Walker.

"Hi Fang. It's nice to see you again. It's been so long." She said and smiled sweetly.

I just stared at her, knowing if I opened my mouth, well let's just say that Max would pass out if she heard me.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

I looked at her, then around the room, then at the straps holding me down. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you honestly going to ask me that?'

She looked at the straps also. I slammed my head against the table again, wishing she would go away.

"Well, since I see you don't want to talk, I'll get on with it. They flew me here to talk to you about your extermination.

"And now before you say anything, they want me to tell you there is a way out." She pulled a chair over by my table and sat down.

"Really. And what might that be, either I work for them or I die?" I replied with venom practically dripping from my words.

"Actually, yes. Exactly that." She looked away, and nodded.

"I'm not afraid of death." I said staring at the ceiling.

"If that's how you choose to continue, fine." She said to me like she didn't care.

Anne whipped her head around to the side as if someone called her name. She nodded and got up with few parting words.

"Fang, you could have been one of the best here." And she left.

The second after the doors closed, I heard Angel in my head.

"Fang we're here, but we need your help."

I let out a sigh of relief. You don't know how good it was to hear Angel say they were here.

_I'm in room 3A on the 4__th__ floor. There aren't many guards on this floor from what I've seen, but that doesn't mean that they aren't everywhere else. _

"Okay Fang. We're coming as soon as possible." She said and her tiny little voice was gone.

How much longer? I bet Max is telling everyone their parts right now, and Gazzy and Iggy are thinking of how they can incorporate a bomb into this plan without Max knowing.

I just have to think positive until they come get me. 


	23. Yay, All Of My Best Friends Are Back!

**(A/N: since FAx 5 posted 4 replies all by himself, You little over achiever you! Hahah, this chapter is dedicated to you muh man! Oh and everyone read the authors note at the end it tells you how many reviews I want.) **

Chapter 23: Yay, All Of My Best Friends Are Here!! 

(Max's P.O.V)

It was about 5 a.m. and we we're sitting in my moms old car going over the plan.

"So guys do you know what you're doing?" I asked

"Yep"

"Mh-hmm"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, I hope so you explained it to us a million times already."

"Good because we're about to put the plan into action." I said, then looked away, trying to keep the nervousness off my face.

_Max, we'll get him out. I know you won't leave here without him. _Angel thought to me reassuringly.

_You're right, I won't but I'm still a little worried. _I replied.

_We'll be fine._

I had a feeling that one of us wasn't coming back, but I had to shake it off. I was about ready to face all of my fears and reenter the place that stole my childhood from me. The place where I spent most of my life in a dog crate. The place that I despised and planned on burning down in a few hours. I had to keep telling myself 'you can do this, Max.' just to keep my nerves down. Every time I had been here to bust someone out, I had Fang right by my side, but now he's the one I'm busting out. Will I make it?

"Guys, all we can do is wait here until noon when everyone is out eating their lunches." I told them all.

"Angel, tell Fang the plan, please." I asked sweetly.

I heard a bloodcurdling scream from the back seat.

Not Angel, but Nudge.

I turned around as quick as possible following her line of sight.

Type 7's.

Can I never catch a break?

"EVERYONE STAY IN THE CAR UNTIL YOU CAN GET OUT SAFELY UNLESS THEY GET IN THE CAR!" I screamed over all the terrified yells.

My wing was still hurting like hell but my arm was okay, so, maybe I did catch a break after all.

The windshield shattered sending shards of glass everywhere. I turned my head so none of it went in my eyes.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAR!" I screamed, contradicting my earlier statement.

I heard 4 car doors slam simultaneously.

I looked over head to raid the skies and found that they were coming faster than ever. Over a hundred of them.

One by one they landed almost silently even to our acute hearing.

One immediately went for me, grabbing my arms before I could get a good punch in. I started to kick it powerfully, but that didn't seem to phase it.

"We're starting our plan early! Get on it guys!

"Take on as many as you can, then go straight for the School" I told them getting in my defensive pose.

Another ear piercing scream came from behind me. They had gotten her, my baby. What were they doing to her that I would have to avenge later?

The thing that had a hold of me put a napkin over my nose and mouth, muffling the curse words coming out. I started to thrash against it.

I started to feel weak and dizzy. I looked around as best I could with this _thing_ holding me down. Everyone of my flock was out cold on the ground.

My knees started to buckle under me and my head hit the ground with a large _thump_.

Ow.

I felt extremely distant and I couldn't concentrate. Everything was spinning. At that moment I felt tired, really, really, tired.

I was slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"I… have… to save them… I… have… to… save… my flock…" Was all I remember saying before I was out cold like the rest of them.

I woke to complete darkness. I felt around hoping to find like a light switch or something, but instead I found I couldn't move. I could only guess where I was. I had been here once before, and it wasn't pleasant. I hated to say the name.

Isolation tank.

I couldn't see, and I couldn't move. This was just freaking peachy.

I started to scream out a long line of profanities, hoping there was a whitecoat outside the tank and not the rest of the flock.

Wait… Where was the rest of the flock? Are they okay? Well, life just sucks.

How was I going to get out of here? Was I going to play dead again, since it worked last time?

I rambled on in my thoughts for a good 3 hours, or maybe it was just 30 minutes. I don't know but it was a long time.

Soon after I decided I was just going to give in and sleep, I heard someone's footsteps not too far away. They jostled the tank a little, then I was moving. Where are they taking me?

As they were wheeling me around I realized I was getting the feeling back in my fingers and toes. Then eventually my legs, arms, and torso. But I still couldn't freaking see! And now I had to lay perfectly still if I wanted out of here. They stopped in a room and walked away.

But I wasn't in this room alone. I could hear someone's breathing. It was as though they were sleeping. They were breathing in deep, even, healthy breaths. Wow, there might actually be one healthy person in this place. I'm surprised.

I lay there, with my eyes open, motionless. After about an hour of blackness, the colors finally started to show up,(the tank was clear glass this time) but they were blurry. After my eyes adjusted to the light and I could see clearly again, I rolled my eyes around to look at my surroundings. There was a kid on the metal table beside me. He had his back turned to me, but because of the clothing, I knew exactly who it was.

Fang.

"Fang?" I asked.

He rolled over to look at me. He was pale, with almost a greenish tint to his skin. He looked fragile. His skin paper thin. He was visibly thinner and his eyes bloodshot. He looked horrible.

"Oh, Fang!!" I practically screamed.

He just stared at me, his eyes a little wider than normal. He looked relieved, yet stressed and scared at the same time.

He looked so vulnerable.

I needed to get out of here to save my flock, my friends… my Fang.

**(A/N: I'm going to say maybe, if you love me && my story, 10 reviews. And no the same person writing reviews on different chapters just to get to 10 doesn't work.** **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I know it's long but hey, that's what comes with the greatness. If you have any suggestions PM me and maybe, just maybe, if I like them enough I'll incorporate them. So go review now!! *Bambi eyes!***


	24. Not Exactly How I Pictured It

**[A/N: since you all didn't seem to love my last chapter, here's another. Hope you like this one more. =)] **

Chapter 24: Not Exactly How I Pictured It. 

**(Fang's P.O.V) **

Ugh, how much longer? I thought. Then I heard Angel trying to talk to me.

_Fang? Fang! I need to tell- _

And she stopped. What had happened? Oh my God. Are they okay?

I was extremely tired from the whitecoats keeping me awake all night to run tests on me. Drawing blood, giving me CAT scans, introducing new needles to my arm every 30 seconds. Have I ever told you how much I hate needles? Well, I really, really hate them, and I hate the people administrating them. After an entire night of running tests on me, they gave me the day off. That probably means I'm going to be exterminated sometime in the next 24 hours.

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought. I rolled over on my side since they took the metal straps off of me. I guess they figured I was too weak to fight, which I was. I looked down at the metal table below me, seeing my reflection. I looked like… well let's just say I looked really bad. I looked almost fragile, like if I touched something my arm would break off at the shoulder. My skin, my skin was almost green and paper thin. I had huge dark circles under my eyes.

I lifted the blanket they had thrown over me. Oh god. I was unusually thin. I mean my bones are hollow so I'm thin to start with, but this was unnatural. I went from 120 pounds of muscle to like 90 pounds of nothing. I threw the blanket over my legs and I closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at myself. I looked horrid.

I tried to stay awake but the pull was just too strong. I couldn't do it. So I drifted off into a deep slumber.

I dreamt about, none other than, Max. Her beautiful, milk chocolate colored eyes, her soft dirty blonde hair cascading down into her eyes, and falling loosely from behind her ears and out of the braid trailing halfway down her back. Her strong, yet subtle facial features and how they fit her perfectly. I dreamt about how her cheeks turned rose red the night I told her I loved her. The way her eyes seemed to soften every time Angel or Gazzy were near, and then the way the minute Iggy or myself made a sexist comment her amazing eyes would become piercing. Drilling holes into our skulls. Or the way that, when we argue and I win, her features are strong, but not from anger, from defeat.

I dreamt about her coming to save me. The look of determination on her face when she comes in here to find me. The way that she'll do anything so save any part of her family.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but I was woken up by footsteps just outside the door. I tensed but gave no sign that I was awake. I tried to keep my breathing even as they walked in… wheeling something? I opened my eyes just enough to where I could see the whitecoat walking past me with a tank. Whoever the girl was in the tank looked familiar, but I wasn't going to roll over to find out.

I was too tired to stay awake, so, I drifted right back into my dream where it left off.

I'm guessing I was out for a while because when I woke up the girl in the tank was mumbling something. I just laid there not saying anything faking my deep even breaths until I heard my name.

"Fang?" She asked.

It was Max.

I rolled over to my other side to look at her. I don't know what she was thinking but she suddenly gasped and her mouth came flying open.

"Oh, Fang!!" She screamed.

I must look even worse than I thought I did. Her beautiful eyes, as big around as dinner plates, started to well up like she was going to cry.

She was still as beautiful as I remember from the last time I saw her. But this is not exactly how I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her waltz in on her own 2 feet, grab me, and run off. But, don't get me wrong, I was happy and relieved to see her.

All I could do was stare at her. My eyes a little wider than normal, mouth slightly agape. I was so scared. And I don't get scared very often. But I was scared that a.) the flock was hurt b.) we weren't going to get out safely with everyone and c.) we were all going to be retired.

But neither of us would let any of that happen to our family. Max, and I were going to have to get out of here and find them… soon.

**[A/N: I want at least 7 reviews. They can be that you don't like it, you love it, it can be your suggestions… whatever. I don't care but if you care enough to review this I'll give you… a doubly chocolatey chunk cookie cake. =)]**


	25. Ohh, Not Good

**(A/N: I think I just love you guys and that's why I keep updating, because you all aren't reviewing like I asked. =( sad face. But here's another chapter. Have fun!)**

**(Max's P.O.V.)**

Chapter 25: Ohh, Not Good.

I lay there in my little glass box staring at Fang, and how helpless he looked. Tears welled up in my eyes; I can't believe I'm crying, but he had never looked this bad before.

He sat up unsteadily and immediately grabbed his head.

"Max, I'll get you out." He said to me.

Wait, why didn't they have him strapped down? They should know better than that. But I guess that doesn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was us getting out of here.

Fang stood up a little unsteady, having to hold his black jeans up because they were falling off of him.

He took a slow step towards me, and his knees buckled. He fell just as I had earlier.

"FANG!!!" I screamed a petrifying scream. The tears started pouring. What have they done to him?!

I started to punch and kick the glass around me creating tiny fractures. Gah! Plexiglas!

This meant it would take so much more strength to break it.

"No. One. Hurts. My. Boyfriend!" I yelled between punches, turning the tiny fractures in the top of the tank to cracks about a foot long.

My blood was boiling. No one turned my man into skin and bones, and no one most definitely took my family away from me!

My punches became stronger and I started adding my knees into the situation. The glass was starting to chip falling all around me. The sharp edges were cutting my knuckles and knees, but hey, no pain no gain. I kept going; I wasn't even getting tired. I guess my adrenaline was too high to get tired. But I had to get to Fang. I couldn't lay here and watch him suffer.

Blood started to run through the knees of my pants and down my arms. The holes were growing larger with each punch.

_Only a few more. _ I would tell myself after each one, wincing from the pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

Instead of punching I started to push upwards. I braced my knees and hands in the corners, throwing as much force into those areas as I could.

I looked down; Fang was rolling from side to side holding his head. Did he hit it when he fell? Fangs pain was what gave me the extra strength.

I looked away from him and channeled all my anger into my hands and knees. All I could think was 'get to Fang' and 'push'.

I gave one good push and the top went flying off shattering against the wall next to me. I practically flew out. I was at Fangs side in a fraction of a second.

I grabbed him gently and sat him across my lap, cradling his head to my chest. I started to rock back and forth saying "Shh, Fang, shhh."

He started to stir, so, I let go.

"We, need to get out of here, like now." Fang said to me.

In the same second he said that about 10 whitecoats came running in. Was there some silent alarm on the box or on him?

I got into a fighting stance. Nothing was going to touch him but me.

"Now, Max, just settle down and let us get to Fang." One of them said.

"I. Don't. Think. So." I snarled.

Man, these white coats seem to be even more insane since the last time we were here.

_Max! Are you all right? I'm in a room with Ig, Gazzy, and Nudge. We're fine. They have us in dog crates, but I think I can get us out. _

Angel.

Oh, thank God! It was relieving to hear that they were okay.

_Ange, I'm fine. Fang, on the other hand, not so much. He's really thin and weak. But I'll get him out and come get you. There are whitecoats here I'm going to take them out like now!_

A few of the whitecoats started to walk towards us, arms out.

"Fang, can you fight?" I asked.

He just looked at me and nodded.

"On the count of three." I added.

He nodded again.

"One…" And we charged them.

It was almost too easy. A clothesline here, a kick to the ribs there. They were so fragile. (I really don't know how you survive.)

One came running at me and tackled me. I shoved him off grabbing and twisting his arm in unnatural positions. He screamed in agony.

"Now, take me to the rest of my flock! You will not sound any other alarms, you will not tell anyone else we left, or I snap your arm off, understood?" I said with a smile on my face. I nodded at Fang, who was finishing off the rest of the whitecoats.

He threw a hard right hook to a whitecoats jaw, and walked towards me.

"What are you going to do with him?" He mumbled barely above a whisper.

"He's taking us to Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy." I said joyfully.

"How can you trust him?" He asked.

"I told him if he sounded any other alarms or if he told anyone we left I would snap his arm off." I replied.

The whitecoat I was holding was in tears. I think I broke his arm. Ehh, it'll heal. He lead us through a maze of white walls, stopping by certain rooms looking in. Fang stood cautiously beside me incase he tried anything.

We walked silently the whole way until we reached a set of double doors.

"Well, open them." I demanded.

Fang tensed beside me giving me a quick glance as if to say 'this isn't right' and looked away.

The whitecoat mumbled something that sounded like "I thought you'd never ask." But I couldn't be sure.

I pulled his arm a little harder; he winced but flung the doors open.

"Oh…My…God." Was all I could say.

Fang's eyes widened, which was his way of expressing utter shock.

I twisted the whitecoats arm, completely dislocating it beyond fixing. He fell to the ground as I stared into the enormous ring where my flock was running for their lives from Erasers.


	26. Oh, NO, They Didn't!

Chapter26: Oh, NO They Didn't!

I stood there speechless as my flock was being used as targets. Don't get me wrong they were holding up, but I cannot believe these _people_ were using my family as targets.

The whitecoat crumpled to the ground in pain as I practically materialized in the middle of all the chaos. Fang had beaten me there and was helping Angel with the 7 erasers that were flying at her. Gazzy and Iggy were tag teaming them one by one snapping wings and busting eardrums. Nudge was furious doing the best out of all of them I must say. I spread my tan and white wings and joined them.

"HEY HAIRBALL!" I screamed and about 5 of them took the time to look at me. Big mistake.

Gazzy had thrown a hard roundhouse kick to the chest, and it fell like a rock. Nudge did an uppercut jab combo sending an Eraser hurdling to the floor. Fang and Angel had two of them. Angel grabbed one by the wings, and did an illegal move. I had forbidden them to use it on any member of the flock. She slammed the Erasers wings together behind his back. He went howling in pain. And Iggy… wait, where is Iggy?

I turned to look behind me, and what did I find? A ton of Type 7s. Just peachy. I couldn't fly thanks to my damn wing being shattered. I looked at Angel hoping to make eye contact.

She looked at me.

_One, where's Iggy? Two, a whole bunch of Type 7s just entered the room. Tell everyone._

_Iggy escaped. I don't know how-_

She stopped to kick an Eraser in the spine.

_But he's out. And I told everyone but Fang said not to worry everything would shut off in a second. _

I pondered this for a second. What was it with Fang recently knowing what was going to happen? New ability?

Before I could finish the thought the Erasers stopped mid motion, the Type 7's heads drooped, and the lights shut off.

"Everyone OUT!!!" I screamed. "NOW!!!"

They ran out the doors sounding yet another alarm. The lights were flashing and I could hear feet scrambling against the linoleum floor above our heads. We ran through the maze of white walls and metal doors finally reaching the exit, but not before a brother of mine appeared in front of us.

Everyone around me tensed as I got ready to fight my own brother.

"You, Maximum Ride, are not going anywhere." He said with a smirk.

"Ari, move." Fang said his voice ice cold.

Ari smiled revealing his teeth.

Ari looked at me and then at Nudge. He moved to quickly for any of us to catch it.

He grabbed her.

"Let her go." I said. Lowering my voice, making it sound more demonic.

He pulled her tighter to him and put one of his hairy hands on her throat, the other around her arm.

"Well now Max, what would you do if I did this?" He snapped her arm backwards, and with a nauseating pop she began screaming.

Everyone was looking at me now, and for a good reason. I went numb. Everything started to turn red and I couldn't see straight.

Ari let her go and Fang started to step forward.

"You get her, I'll take care of Ari." I said not looking away from the soon-to-be dead eraser.

Fang walked casually over to Nudge and scooped her up in his arms. He stepped back behind me to let me take care of business.

_Max, the whitecoats are coming. If you're going to do anything do it now._

Angel told me in my head. I didn't care about the whitecoats at the moment.

Rage pulsed through my veins as I slowly walked a few steps towards Ari.

"Awh, poor Max is mad because I-" He started but didn't finish because I had tackled him with flying punches.

He flew backwards through the glass door behind him.

"Go…" I mouthed to Fang.

He turned around to face the others. They nodded, and did a U and A.

I watched them for the slightest second, long enough for Ari to punch me in the face. I slid off of him and got to my feet. I threw a roundhouse kick that landed perfectly in his throat.

I spun to be behind him and saw that practically all of the whitecoats were standing there. None of them dared to come outside and try me. Not now.

I waited for Ari to get to his feet, but I was getting impatient. I grabbed his head of hair and slammed it to the pavement below us. Something warm started to ooze onto my hands.

Blood.

I sat over Ari pinning his arms down with my legs, and I put my hands on his throat and squeezed.

"If you EVER touch my flock again, I won't hold back, Ari." I said, meaning every word. "Do you understand?"

He let out a choked cry that I took as a 'yes'.

I got up, looked from the whitecoats, to Ari, and back again, flipped them the bird, and ran.

**(A/N: remember Max's wing is still partially broken that's why she's not flying. This chapter sucks, yes, I know. But please comment. Comments that will break my heart are welcome as well.)**


	27. Good To Be Back!

Chapter 27: Good to be back!

I ran as fast as I possibly could to get away from that nightmare of a place. I ducked into a forest right outside of the gates. I had to push myself faster and faster, dodging tree branches, roots, and plants on the forest floor.

Running. Not my favorite thing to do. I stopped and looked at my surroundings.

_Angel? _

I hoped to hear an answer. I stood there, panicked and shaky, holding my head praying to God for an answer.

Nothing.

I paced, back and forth, back and forth.

_Answer me Angel, answer me, my baby. _

Still nothing.

I sat down in the spot where I had stopped. I put my head in my hands and brought my knees to my chest, bloodied and dirty.

I felt a pricking behind my eyes. Tears. I decided that it wasn't worth trying to hide it. There was no one to hide it from.

I needed to fly. But I couldn't. My wing, would it be healed? It'd been a few days. I didn't care. I needed to fly, to find my flock.

I spread my wings slowly.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain. It wasn't pain from the break, but pain from not moving it, pain from keeping them held to my back for a very long time.

I lay down, wings to the sky, and I sobbed quietly. My flock was gone. I was alone.

_Max?! Max, where are you? _I heard in my head, she was practically screaming.

_Angel! I'm in a forest. Where are you?! _ I replied. Hearing her tiny little voice brought another wave of sobs, but also gave me the strength to extend my wings fully and take off.

I stood up pushing, hard, off the muddy earth beneath me.

I looked up at the overshadowing trees, took a deep breath and jumped. A few hard down strokes and I was a thousand feet over those trees I was looking at a second ago.

_We're in the nearest town getting something for Fang, and bandages for Nudge, he was too weak to carry himself and her. Do you want us to wait here? _

_Oh yes, yes Angel, wait. _ I replied to her. Her tiny, 6 year old voice gave me strength to rise once again.

_Head 30 degrees southwest. It'll be the first one you see. _She told me.

I looked at the horizon. Pink and orange compiled together, so beautiful. I turned southwest and poured on the hyper speed. Just knowing that in a matter of minutes I would see my whole family again, it was exhilarating.

I sped over the deserts, forests, and farms, seeing only blurs. I caught a glimpse of lights a mile ahead so I started to slow.

I fanned my wings out and backpedaled. Flying backwards as my wings spread open.

Since, it took me so long to slow down I was over this quaint little town. I scanned it with my eagle-like eyes, and I didn't see them.

_Angel where are you?! I don't see you._

_Turn around Max, she explained. _

I turned around to be scared half to death. They were all there looking fine, with the exception of Nudge with a broken arm. Smiles plastered on their faces, even Fangs. I practically melted. Fang was back to his normal silent self, with Nudge in his arms. She was cuddled up to his chest, hiding her face in his shirt. I gave him a suspicious look.

"She fell asleep after Iggy gave her painkillers and set her arm, and she was too weak to fly on her own." He replied.

"Okay, is everyone all right?" I announced to the whole flock.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Mhmm."

"Sure thing."

Well, that accounted for everyone, since Nudge was sleeping. It was kind of nice to have it quiet while we were flying.

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked from the back.

"Mom's house." I shouted.

We all shifted the tiniest bit angling ourselves in the direction of mom's house.

I looked over at Fang; he was holding steady with Nudge in his arms, but it made me uncomfortable.

"Fang, maybe you should give nudge to Iggy." I suggested.

"I'm fine." He replied.

God, he was so stubborn.

"Iggy, come get Nudge. Fang shouldn't be carrying her, he's not completely well." I shouted to him.

Fang shot me a death glare, and I smiled at him innocently. Iggy flew up to him sliding one arm behind her back and one behind her knees. Nudge's eyes fluttered open just long enough to see who she was being passed off to. She wrapped her good arm around Iggy's neck and drifted right back off to sleep.

We flew all the way back to moms almost silently. But every once in a while Angel would send us a thought.

I looked at Fang and he looked at me and we nodded in silent agreement that we all should start heading down.

We sloped down and the others followed. Fang, Angel, and I landed almost silently. Gazzy tripped and fell making Iggy bust out in laughter and that caused Nudge to wake up.

I looked over at Fang who was smiling and Angel who was giggling and thought:

_It's good to be back. _


	28. Home, Sweet Home!

Chapter 28: Home, Sweet Home!

As we were standing in the front yard of my moms house, I tapped the back of Iggy's hand signaling that we were going inside.

I walked towards the house with Fang and Iggy, with Nudge in his arms, flanking me on either side. We approached the door and I was smacked in the face with the smell of none other than moms chocolate chip cookies. I stopped dead in my tracks; the rest of the flock tensed up at my gesture.

"Mmm…" I said turning to them. "Home… sweet home."

"That sounds so nice." Angel said to me.

"I know." I exhaled.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Gazzy screamed and threw open the door.

We all followed him in the house.

"MAX!" Ella ran at me and practically tackled me with a hug.

She went around and hugged everyone saving Fang for last, awkwardly wrapping her arms around him while he stood completely still.

I glared at her unknowingly. She looked back at me as if to say she was sorry.

"Max, you're home." My mom said, a little teary-eyed.

"Yeah, and definitely glad to be here. But, I need a favor." I said.

"Anything, Max."

"I need you to look at Nudge's arm, and I need to know where Dad is." I answered. I turned to look at Fang who was just standing there, like a statue, staring off into space.

"All right. Iggy, will you take Nudge to the basement? And he's away right now but he should be back any time now. Why do you need him?" She said, curious.

I mouthed the words "too look at Fang" and her eyes got as big as dinner plates.

Everyone had scattered throughout the house. Iggy had already taken Nudge down by now so him and Ella were alone on the couch, with her explaining a TV show to him and giggling frequently. Fang staring thoughtlessly out the window in the kitchen. Angel In my room playing dress up with moms clothes, Gazzy in the dining room eating an entire plate of cookies, and Nudge in the basement so mom could look at her.

Mom came up and pretended to give me another hug.

"You know that Fang is not going to let Jeb look at him. Because looking at him will mean running tests." She whispered in my ear as she was "hugging" me.

It was completely true, but I needed to know what was wrong with him.

"I know that. And I'm willing to do what it takes to figure out what's going on."

"All right." She said as she let go of me. I looked around my shoulder to Fang, who shot me a quick glance before going back to his thoughtless staring.

Just then the front door creaked open.

"Max!" He exclaimed.

"Hi dad." I said back. I still wasn't used to calling him that.

We walked towards each other and I stopped mid-step.

"I need you to figure out what's wrong with Fang." I said so fast it all came out as if it were one word.

"Hmm, Let me put these things away and I'll try. But Max, remember who we're dealing with. I'm not going to make any promises." He told me.

"I know, all I want you to do is try." I replied.

Mom had left and I'm assuming she was looking at Nudge's arm.

Jeb sat his stuff down on the counter, and slowly walked over to Fang.

Fang, for the first time in a very long time, looked like his old self… at a glance anyways.

**(A/N: Sorry such a short chappie but I just wanted to update so you all would know that it wasn't the end. The end won't be for a very long time now. =) I hope you all enjoyed.) **


	29. Let the Complications Begin!

Chapter 29: Let the Complications Begin!

At a glance Fang would have looked completely normal. If I hadn't known him all my life I wouldn't have caught the flaw. His eyes, his beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes, were now blue. An amazing ice blue. I stiffened, thinking of what happened last time they changed. It was catastrophic. I had to leave him, then, rescue him.

"Fang, how do you feel?" Jeb asked him.

Fang looked at him with the most gorgeous, yet intimidating, blue eyes, and just stared.

"Okay, I'll ask again. How do you feel, Fang?" He repeated.

Fang turned in his chair so his whole body was facing Jeb. Jeb looked back at me and smiled a comforting smile.

"Why Jeb, I feel fine." Fang replied.

But Fang didn't sound like Fang. This Fang had an accent. This Fang wasn't the Fang I grew up with.

"Well, since you feel so great, how about you let me get a blood sample." Jeb pushed.

I turned around to look at everyone, they were busy. Hopefully, busy enough to avoid hearing this.

In the instant I turned around I caught it again. His eyes were no longer blue, but crimson. An unmistakeable bright red. I had never seen them like this before. They weren't red the day we split up. I don't understand what's going on.

Jeb pushed on.

"Fang, I need a blood sample to know what's wrong with you." He obviously didn't notice the eye thing, or didn't know anything about it.

Fang stood up and slowly edged towards Jeb. Jeb stumbled backwards almost knocking me over. Fang's face was solid. All the lines in his face were defined. He was angry. I don't know what from, but he was angry.

Fang stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went to brown again. He almost fell to the floor, but I caught him just in time.

I looked over at Jeb who was digging around in his briefcase. He grabbed the needle out and shoved it in Fang's arm before I even knew what he had in his hand. The warm red liquid was seeping into the vile.

Fang wiggled and squirmed. Jeb pulled the needle out as Fang protested.

"Max, I'll know what's wrong with him in a few hours, okay?" He said to me as I held the squirming Fang.

"All right. Thank you." I replied.

He just nodded his head and left. In the background I heard Iggy and Ella talking, Nudges wailing, Angel listening to music, and I think I heard Gazzy in the bathroom puking up all those cookies… ew. Even though all this was going on around me all I could focus on was Fang.

"Fang? Fang! Get up!" I said gently shaking him.

He looked up at me with his passionate eyes, and I almost melted.

Mom came rushing in to help, I'm guessing, and everyone followed her.

"What happened?" She exclaimed.

"He was sitting there staring out the window and Jeb asked him how he felt and then he turned around and his eyes changed colors and, and, and…" I started but was cut off.

"It felt like I was three different people. Three different versions of Fang." He said with his eyes closed head sitting on my thigh.

_And that Max, is what I want to help you with. Remember a long time ago how I told you I wanted to give you something, show you something, and then help you with something? _

_Well look who it is. Anyways, yes, I remember._

_Well that's what I wanted to help you with. I want to help you figure out what this is. _

_The Satisfaction Serum isn't what they told me it would be. The Satisfaction Serum, from what I am told, is where he can have multiple personalities to satisfy his moods. And the serum varies his moods depending on the situation he's in. _

_So you're saying that depending on what Fang's doing he can be a completely different person?_

_Yes, Max, that's exactly what I'm saying. But, It's not as simple as you may think. These different personalitlies can be violent beyond compare, or so manipulative they can have you running around the front yard acting like a gorilla and mooing like a cow because he'll say it'll get rid of your hiccups._

I just stared at Fang wondering if he knew all this or if he just thought it was random emotions. I didn't know, but Jeb would be home soon so hopefully he can tell Fang and me what's happening.

**(A/N: sorry this was so boring. FAX is coming in the next few chapters so be prepared. =]) ** __


	30. Not the Same Anymore

Chapter 30: Not the Same Anymore. 

I stared in shock at Fang; he just laid there with his head in my lap resting.

"Fang, are you okay to talk?" I asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just feel a little sick." He replied.

By now, everyone had stopped what they were doing and they were standing over Fang and I.

"Fang, get up and let's get you something for your sick feeling. Then you can explain what's going on." My mom said and offered her hand to him.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up.

Mom grabbed his arm to steady him and lead him away from the small crowd.

"I need to talk to all of you." I said to them.

"Everyone, Fang hasn't been himself due to the Satisfaction Serum. And when Jeb comes back he'll tell us everything in detail. Okay? You guys can go back to doing what you were doing. Fang's fine at the moment." I announced.

Everyone looked at me for a second then shook their heads and walked away.

Then I heard the tiniest whisper in my head.

Angel.

_It'll be okay Max. He's fine. Fang thinks this could be his new ability. _

New ability? Well, it's most definitely a different one. One that can be lethal.

_Yes, it's different, but we could use it to our advantage. What if he went into the angry stage while he was fighting? Whoever he was fighting wouldn't have a chance. _She said.

_That's true. If he can learn to control it then he could change whenever he wanted to. Thanks Angel. That helped a lot. _I tried to think with a smile.

Have you ever tried to think a smile to someone? It's hard.

I looked around. The Gasman was sitting with Nudge playing 'Would You Rather', what an interesting game that is. Iggy and Ella just happen to inseparable now. Angel was standing beside me smiling apologetically.

I slowly pulled her up into my arms and gave her a big hug. She was my little comforter.

I sat her down in front of me and knelt down to her level.

"You know, I don't know what I would do without you." I said to her and pulled her into another hug.

"Thanks, Max." She whispered.

I felt a pricking sensation behind my eyes. I can't believe I'm actually crying. I've become such a softie.

About that time, the phone rang, almost knocking me over. I stood up, walked to the counter in the kitchen, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Max, it's Jeb. I'm going to be here at the lab all night; whatever this is, it's more complicated than I expected. I'll be home tomorrow. Tell your mother." He answered.

"Okay, thanks Dad." I almost stuttered.

"You're welcome. Take care of everyone." He said and then hung up.

I sat the phone down in the holder and went to my room.

"MAX?" Mom called from the living room before I reached my door.

"Yes?" I yelled back a hint of aggravation in my voice.

"Are you all right?" She called.

"Yes mom!" I practically screamed.

I walked through the doorframe and slammed the door behind me. This was too much for me to handle, Fang was changing into random people, I still had to save the world, and take care of the flock.

I sat on my bed with my arms hugging my knees staring at the wall. I heard a knock at my door followed by a deep, husky, seductive voice.

"Max? Can I come in?" Fang said as he was pushing my door open.

"Well, I guess so, seeing as how you're already half way through the door." I said looking up and smiling a half smile at him.

"Scoot." He smirked.

"Fine. But I was comfortable."

"This won't take long. I just wanted to talk to you for a second." He said.

"Okay, start talking." I said.

"Well, Max, I just wanted to say that this thing that's taking me over, is an advantage. We can use this when we're fighting. Because I _can_ control it. It's going to take work but I can. I know it. I would say I'm going to leave and let you all have peace, but I don't' think I could bring myself to it." He started.

"We'll get through it. I'm not going to leave and everything will be okay. I'll learn to control it and everything will go back to normal." He looked me right in the eyes.

"Fang, you're not leaving me. I thought we established that. I'll help you whatever way I can. You're right, everything will go back to normal." I said to him.

I just sat there. I couldn't look him in the eyes right now. So I stared at my wall again.

"Look at me." He demanded.

I turned my head slowly and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He settled in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"You know I love you. You know I would never leave you again." Fang confessed.

I knew this. I knew all of it. But I guess it took Fang saying it to me for me to realize it.

I'm guessing that by now everyone else was in bed because I didn't hear anything outside my room.

Fang edged closer to me and all I could hear was my heart beating and his breathing. My heart beat louder and louder as he got closer.

I looked at me in the eye one last time and he kissed me. My eyes fluttered shut and I lost track of time.


	31. All Romantic and Stuff!

**(A/N: this chapter gets pretty graphic. If you don't like sexuality then don't read this chapter. You aren't missing anything if you choose not to read.) **

Chapter 31: All Romantic and Stuff! 

This was blissful. Fang's determined lips were moving in sync with mine. He slowly started pushing me backwards, holding my hands over my head. I tried to push him away so I could catch my breath, but instead of stopping he moved to my neck. Still holding my hands above my head with one hand this time, he let his free hand explore my body.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I wanted to run away because I knew he probably wasn't himself.

My head hit the headboard rather hard.

"Ow." I gasped.

"Sorry." He smirked, panting.

His lips grazed mine cautiously, and then, without thinking, I pushed my lips forward onto his. He soon let my hands free. My hands snake around his neck and I feel his hands around my waist, pulling me into him. Soon every inch of me is against him.

We lay there making out for, what seems like, forever. He starts to slowly kiss down my jaw line to my neck, finding my sweet spot almost instantly. He ran his hands up and down my back vigorously. I moaned. And it wasn't a quiet little moan either. It almost echoed throughout the house, since the house was so quiet.

Fang looked up from where he was kissing and smiled his Fang-like smile which made me melt into a puddle of Max pudding.

"Shh." He said almost laughing. "You might wake your mom."

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I pushed Fang off of me and found a notepad on the nightstand. I grabbed a pen out of my pack and wrote;

"Mom,

Went for a walk with Fang. Be back before morning. I just needed to talk to him. Keep an eye on the house.

Love you – Max."

I laid it on my bed and grabbed Fang's arm.

"Wait, where are we going?" He asked suspiciously.

"A little place I scanned over when we were going to save you." I looked at him and smiled.

I walked over to my window and looked at him one last time before I took off into the pitch black night sky.

After I was in the air and steady I turned around and Fang was right behind me. His beautiful purplish-black wings blending in so well to the night. He had caught up with me in no time.

I looked over to find him staring at me with intense eyes.

"What? Once we get there we can pick up where we left off." I said and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Sounds good." He said and looked away.

We flew in silence the entire way there. I looked down at the tree tops and watched our shadows glide ever so smoothly over the leaves. The moon was full, lighting the sky perfectly. It was the perfect night.

"There." Was all I said and he knew immediately to head down.

We both sloped down at the same angle and landed almost silently.

"Pretty isn't it?" I said without looking at him.

"Yeah." Was his reply.

It was a lake. It had a beachfront, sand and everything. The blue, moonlit, waves were lapping upon the shore. I kicked off my tennis shoes and let the cream colored, warm, sand seep through my toes. I took a few steps and looked back. Fang was still just standing there.

"C'mon." I smiled.

He just looked at me and slowly bent down to take off his vans.

He made a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked.

"This feels a little weird. I'm in jeans and I have sand in my toes." He laughed.

It was such an alluring laugh.

I walked back over to where he was standing and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him further and further onto the beach. I stopped and pulled him close to me.

"Now, let's pick up where we left off. Shall we?" I whispered in his ear.

He grunted, which sounded more like a growl than anything. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

We started to make out like we had before, and I was tugging at the hem of his shirt. He let go of me only long enough to take it off.

The full moon was glistening off the water creating bunches of tiny sparkles on Fang's chest and abs.

He slid one of his hands up my shirt and started pulling at my bra clasp, and the other was tugging at the buttons on the front. I gently snaked my hands around his neck and grabbed a handful of Fangs luscious hair. It took him no time with the buttons, but he was having trouble with the clasp. I smiled, but we never once broke our intense, passionate, kiss.

I untangled my hands from his hair just long enough to fling the shirt off, and went right back to the position we were in.

Fang placed his roaming hands on the outsides of my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked them there.

I broke the kiss to breathe. He didn't stop though. He moved directly to my sweet spot, sucking and occasionally, nibbling at it causing me to moan louder and louder each time. He walked slowly to the edge of the water and got down on his knees, all while I was wrapped around him. He put one hand on my back and one hand behind of my head and laid me down on the wet sand. My long blondish-brown hair was getting soaked in the process. He kissed from my neck all the way to my belly button and back up.

The night was wasting away and we didn't care. We kept going.

I took control and rolled over so I was on top now. I kissed his square jaw line, his perfectly chiseled neck, his toned chest, his god-like abs, and his happy trail, and then all the way back up again finding his sweet spot at the nape of his neck. I started lightly kissing and sucking on this spot.

He sucked in a hissing breath when I found it. Those hissing breaths turned to moans very quickly when I started to unbutton his pants. I went back to kissing his sweet lips to stifle the moans. They were too loud.

I giggled mid-kiss.

He broke "What?" He said.

"Your screaming got a little loud." I said still giggling.

He suddenly grabbed me and flipped me over. Fang practically ripped my jeans off. He leaned over me and kissed me roughly. He fooled with my underwear for a second, and slid them off. I pulled at his boxers for the slightest amount of time before he took them off.

We hadn't broken the kiss yet, but I was about to.

"Fang? Are you okay with this?" I asked.

"Of course Max, are you?" He replied.

"I wouldn't have brought you out here if I wasn't. Don't worry about hurting me." I said with an innocent smile.

"I knew you were tough." He replied almost laughing.

He parted my legs and slid in between them. He leaned over again and kissed me. Fang pushed one time, and the pain came. The pain only escaped by running down my cheeks in tears.

I tried to wipe them away before Fang saw. Too late. He stopped immediately.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang sounded panicked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You didn't have to stop." I smiled through the tears.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes, Fang. Now go on."

Fang just looked at me, and then started again, a little more forceful this time.

We romantically wasted the night away with each other, not ever wanting to stop.


	32. Oh, NO, he didn't!

Chapter 32: Oh NO he didn't!

I woke up the next morning in my bed at my mom's house. Fang must've carried me home from the beach.

I got up and went downstairs where I met the rest of my family, all of them but Fang.

"Mom, where's Fang?" I asked.

She looked away from the stove where she was making bacon and eggs with Iggy's assistance.

"He's downstairs. Max," She said with a stern voice. "He's not the same. He tried to attack Angel this morning because she was in his head." She finished.

I looked at Angel.

_I'm fine Max._

_Are you sure sweetheart?_ I asked panicked.

_Yeah he didn't touch me. Dr. Martinez stopped him before he could. _She answered.

_Okay._ I stopped there.

How could he? She's a part of his family.

Mom handed me a plate and told me to sit. I excused myself to go see him.

"Alright." She said nodding her head.

I scooted my chair away from the table and stood up. I walked slowly to the door to the basement. I took one step at a time preparing my speech. My blood was already boiling.

_He shouldn't ever have attacked Angel… She's six… How dare he… _I thought to myself.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and put my hand on the knob of the door. I slowly twisted it and pushed the door open. Fang was lying there on the table staring at the ceiling.

"Yo." I said signaling for him to get up.

He sat up immediately. He looked me straight in the eye. They were a deep crimson red.

He was angry. He set his jaw and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What." He said.

"What the hell did you attack Angel this morning for?" I said livid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was oblivious to the whole incident this morning.

I took a step forward, hardening my face to show that I was getting down to business.

"You know, this morning when you almost attacked Angel because she was getting in your head?"

He jumped up off the table landing about 3 feet away.

"Excuse me?" He asked rudely.

"I heard about you almost attacking Angel, and I don't particularly like it." I said mimicking his rudeness.

"I didn't. attack. Angel. Got it?" He annunciated each word making 3 sentences out of 1.

He did not just get an attitude with me. He had done everything to me, and I could take it. But for him to get an attitude is unacceptable.

I walked towards him, in a slow, graceful manner. We were about 6 inches from each other. I looked into his endless crimson eyes, and he grabbed me.

I was livid. He thought he could just handle me like that? I don't think so.

I tried to jerk my hand away but it was starting to go numb and purple from how tight Fang was holding it.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said looking up at him.

He squeezed tighter. He started walking towards me causing me to back up into a wall.

"FANG! Get your hands off of me NOW!" I screamed anger causing me to tremble.

He leaned closer and started to bend down. He stopped at my neck and… sniffed me?

I thought I heard him growl and then he kissed my neck. He started to suck and then he did it.

It sent me over the edge. I vowed a long time ago that I would never hurt a flock member, but this was serious. First Angel, Now me.

He bit down hard on the fragile skin of my neck and it was hard enough to bring blood.

"AHH!!! FANG! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He started licking the warm dark liquid off of my neck. What was he, a vampire?

Iggy was the first one down the stairs, followed by Gasser, Mom, Angel, then Nudge.

"Get off her dude." Iggy warned. It was almost as if he could hear Fang licking my neck.

"MAX!" my mom screamed.

But Fang didn't budge.

"Dude. You didn't _look_ psycho when you woke up this morning." Iggy questioned.

Fang still didn't move.

"DO SOMETHING!!" Mom said anxious for Fang to be as far away from me as possible.

Fang had stopped with the licking but was still nuzzling my neck.

I looked over to see Iggy charging at me… well, Fang.

I closed my eyes incase Iggy happened to misaim.

I heard Angel squeal from beside me and then a loud crash.

I was still standing so I'm guessing Ig got Fang on the ground.

Mom and Nudge quickly grabbed me and started to take me up the stairs with Angel close behind.

"I have to get Iggy and Gazzy! They could get hurt!" I yelled resisting the pulling.

"Iggy and Gazzy will be just fine." Mom tried to convince me, but the uneasiness in her voice showing.

I jerked one good time making them let go of me.

I didn't even bother taking one step at a time; I just jumped them all.

I flung the door open to witness a terrible sight.

Iggy was lying face down on the cold cement floor bleeding severely, Gaz had been gagged and bound to a pole, he was also bleeding, and Fang was nowhere to be seen.

"MOM!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

She came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She said appalled, shouting the last word.

"You fix Iggy; get him stable. I'll get Gaz." I ordered. By now everyone was downstairs staring at the scene.

I went over and untied the Gasman. His tiny hands slithered around my neck and he buried his head in my shoulder and cried.

"It'll be okay... Shh…" I soothed.

How could he. These were his brothers, his family, his everything. He would NEVER get away with this. Not as long as I breathe the air that surrounds this twisted earth.


	33. To be, Or Not To Be, Pissed Off!

Chapter 33: To be, or Not To Be Pissed Off. 

After about an hour of trying to get Iggy back to stable, my nerves were shot.

"Mom," I said shakily, "has Jeb called?" I asked.

"No sweetheart, Will you hand me that blue box?" She replied.

"Okay." I grabbed the box and handed it to her.

She pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around Iggy's hand.

"Here, take these. You won't feel a thing." She told him.

I looked around, unable to look at it anymore. Gazzy was sitting with Nudge on the couch. He had his head in her lap and she was stroking his hair. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. Angel was helping mom with Iggy's injuries. And I was lingering in the corner wondering what exactly happened.

All I knew was that Fang had tried to hurt Angel this morning, he tried to hurt me when I confronted him about it, then Ig and Gasser tried to save me and ended up getting themselves hurt.

I seriously needed the phone to ring right about now. What the hell was going on with him, all he wanted to do was hurt people.

Just then the phone rang, "I'll get it!" I screamed.

"Hello?!" I had more anxiety in my voice than I intended to.

"Max…" The man said.

I recognized the pain in his deep mysterious voice.

It was Fang.

"Oh, it's you." I said icicles freezing on the tip of my tongue from the harshness of my words.

"Max, please, don't start." He pleaded. "I wasn't in my right mind. Forgive me. I won't be back to hurt anyone else."

I just sat there on the other end of the phone. I was so livid I forgot to breathe.

"I know you won't be back anymore. I don't want you back. You hurt your own family, Fang. How could I ever forgive you for that?"

"I completely understand… before I go I want to say I love you, Max." He admitted one last time.

I hung up the phone and completely regretted it once I did.

_I may never see him again, but that could be a good thing. _I kept telling myself.

I suddenly heard my mom yelling to me.

"Max? Max! Who was it?! All I heard was the phone slam! That better not have been your father." She said.

"It… It… It was… Fang." I stuttered out. I can't believe he had the audacity to call me and tell me he loves me after he almost killed his family.

"Oh." She said. She almost sounded sad.

_Max you did the right thing. _I heard Angel's voice inside my head.

_I hope so, sweetheart. _I thought back to her.

_You couldn't have prevented it. He tried to hurt us, Max. He had to leave. I know you don't want to think about that way but you know it's the truth. I love him too, you know?_

_Yes Angel. It's just, I lost one of my best friends. _

_I know. And I lost a brother. _She said.

Angel walked upstairs to find me bent over with my head on the counter. She came over and wrapped her slender arms around my waist and hugged me. I lifted my head and hugged her back.

As I was hugging Angel, the phone rang again.

"What do yo-" I started.

"Max. About Fang's 'problem'" Jeb started. "I need to talk to him. Where is Fang?" He finished.

"He's gone." I replied icily.

"Where'd he go? Will he be back soon?" He asked.

"No. He's not coming back." I said.

"Why?!" He sounded more shocked than I expected.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said. "Now, what's wrong with Fang."

"First off, He's got a more severe case of D.I.D., Dissociative Identity Disorder. And he's being controlled by the School. But that's not the worst of it." He said.

"Well?" I asked suspiciously.

"I… can't exactly tell you. Let me talk to your mother." Jeb demanded.

"She's busy." Was all I said before I hung up the phone once again.

What the hell. Why couldn't he tell me?! To be or not to be pissed off, that, is the question.

**(A/N: sorry this was so short, may be a little bit out of character… but It's really late and I'm tired so, sorry. Next chappie will be better. Promise) **


	34. Not Again!

Chapter 34: Not again!

"MOM?! If you want to talk to dad you need to call him back; He won't tell _me_ what's wrong with Fang. I don't know why." I screamed.

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" She asked slowly walking Iggy up the stairs. "He knows you can handle it?"

"I know that, but he still won't tell me." I said.

"Well, I'll call him back right after I get Iggy to rest."

"Okay." I said and went in the living room and sat down beside the peacefully sleeping Gazzy and Nudge.

I carefully pried the remote from Gazzy's scarred calloused hands. Angel quietly came over and sat down on my lap. I cradled her little blonde head against my chest and rocked back and forth as if she were a baby again. I felt her start to shake against me. Was she crying? I pushed a soft blonde curl from in front of her eyes.

She was actually crying.

It took a lot to make us cry (well, not me lately. I've just been an emotional train wreck). I just kept holding her, rocking her back and forth.

I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on anything. I heard whispering coming from the kitchen.

It was my mom.

"Oh, my." She exclaimed.

"Mhmm… I understand… Oh goodness… I'll talk to her… Yeah…" She said quietly.

She must be on the phone with Jeb.

"All right… Okay…. Mhmm… I know, but you know I can't tell her that. You have to tell her, Jeb… Okay… Bye, Jeb." Mom finished and hung up the phone.

She walked into the living room and turned towards me. She looked really upset.

"Max-" She started to say unusually loud, as though I was about to get a lecture.

I put a finger to my lips, "Shh." I pressed on. "They're asleep." I told her, and pointed to the kids sleeping around me.

"Oh, well when you get up I need to talk to you, about Fang…" She whispered.

I nodded once.

She walked away shaking her head. I turned the TV on something about roller coasters. I watched it for about a minute and a half and decided that was way too much like my life. Up, then down, then up again, throw in a loop and a corkscrew, and you have my life story. I turned the TV off and decided I would sleep. I laid my head back against the couch cushions with Angel's little head still on my chest. It didn't take long for me to start dreaming.

I was laying on something cold, metal maybe? I couldn't open my eyes but I could feel the needles and tubes inserted into my arms. I could smell the antiseptic –y, bathroom cleaner-y, sickening scent.

The School.

I knew I shouldn't struggle against the tubes and wires, so I just lay there calmly, still acting as though I were asleep. I could hear faint footsteps walking by the doors beside me. I felt nauseous; my stomach was churning. I don't know how long I had been lying there, but it had been a good long while. I had no sense of time.

I almost felt the vibrations from the doors that were opening and the tiny woman's feet that were walking towards me. Four, five, six steps and she stopped pressing a cold circular stethoscope to my chest. She hummed to herself as she worked around me, checking my blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen levels.

"Well, she seems to be in good shape," She mumbled to herself, "I guess my work here is done."

_No Lady, I'm hungry, my eyes won't open, I can't move, and did I mention I'm _HUNGRY_?! So, I am not in good shape, nor is your work here done. _I wanted to scream, but since I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't say anything.

I lie there thinking. My mind was wracked with so many things: Who did Fang work for now? How was I going to get out of here? Where was the rest of the flock? I could see them in the back of my mind, lying on a metal table identical to mine, dead, or cramped in dog crates with needles sticking out of them in the same predicament as I'm in.

I woke screaming, beads of sweat soaking my hair. I jumped as I woke causing Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge to wake around me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I lifted Angel off of my lap and lay her gently down on the couch beside Gazzer. Ugh, it was so hot. I walked almost silently to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. That, felt much better. I leaned up against the wall and slid down, pulling my legs close to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I've lost my right hand man again. Ugh. Why him?

I stood up and looked in the mirror shocked at what I saw. I turned quickly and placed my face in a towel, yelling as loudly as I could. This couldn't possibly be happening… Not again!


	35. Live or Let Die

Chapter 35: Live or Let Die…

I had seen it before in my nightmares, but never in real life. I turned around slowly, hoping that the image wasn't there anymore.

Wrong.

I stared at the horror. My face was cut up, bloody, bruised, the usual. But on top of that, it was ripped to shreds, gaping, infected and dead. My entire face and neck was blue, my lips purple. All the color drained from my eyes. This was my corpse. This is what I would look like when I died.

I reflexively brought my hands up to the worst part of my face, where there was a gaping hole in my cheek.

Nothing.

I ran my fingers across the deep wounds on my face in the reflection. There wasn't anything there. I was perfectly fine.

As I gently ran my fingertips under my eyes, I noticed it was wet. I reached for the bathroom door and flung it open. I ran down the small hallway and straight into Iggy.

"Max! Watch it!" He said.

"Shut it!" I screamed. My voice cracked when I said it. I tried so hard not to reveal that I was crying, but now Iggy knew.

"No, Max, come here." He demanded, "What's the matter?"

He sounded sincere. I really needed to talk to someone, and Iggy was willing to listen. He would have to do.

"C'mon." I said as I grabbed his hand and drug him to my room. He immediately found my bed and sat on the edge. He patted the spot right beside him.

"Tell me what's going on with you." He asked.

"Isawmyselfdead!" I blurted.

"What was that? One more time."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "I've been having dreams and in them I see myself dead, and when I looked in the mirror just now I saw my corpse. The same one in my dreams." I broke down and started to sob.

Iggy grabbed my hand this time and pulled me on to his lap and wedged my head between his shoulder and his chin. I nuzzled my head deep in the crook of his neck and balled. He steadily rocked back and forth, cradling my head, just as I had done Angel earlier. He rubbed between my wings, like Fang would have done.

Iggy whispered into my hair consolingly. "Shh." He said, "You're all right. You're okay. Shh." He repeated over and over until I calmed down. He pushed my semi-knotted hair from in front of my swollen face and placed a long bony finger under my chin. Iggy tilted my chin up.

"Max, in the name of Fang, I won't let anything happen to you."

Before I had time to protest, Iggy leaned down and kissed me. His soft lips brushed against mine. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I didn't bother to stop it. His lips moved in sync with mine causing a guilty pleasure.

He broke the kiss. He picked me up and set me off to the side of him.

"Shit." He exclaimed, pacing my room. "God Damnit!" He finished as she jogged out of my room.

I stood up wiping my sore eyes with the back of my sleeve. I walked out after him.

"Iggy, wait!" I yelled as it echoed through the house.

I followed him to his room and stood in the door frame.

"What was that about?!" I demanded to know.

"Nothing, just… forget about it…" He mumbled incoherently.

"No, I won't." I replied.

Iggy started ruffling through some papers in his pack. He pulled out a small, folded, crumpled note and handed it to me.

"Here," He tossed it at me, "Take it to your room and read it. I don't want to be around when you do."

"Okay?" I said questioningly.

"It'll explain everything. " He said with a grim face.

I took the note and headed back to my room, slowly unfolding it as I walked.

It was from Fang. I guess Iggy had Nudge read it to him…

"Ig,  
Flock member that's reading this to Iggy, keep your mouth shut. Understand? Something bad is about to happen; I can feel it. No matter what happens, I want you to take care of the flock. If I start to get violent, I want you to do what you have to, to keep the rest of them safe. Keep me away from them. Kill me if necessary. Do you understand? I would never forgive myself if I hurt one of them… especially Max."

He must've written this and given it to him before he attacked Angel and that's why Iggy ran down the stairs. I kept reading.

"Which brings me to my next point; I want you to tell Max I love her. Tell her I love her more than anything, and I always will. Don't let her think different. Show her the same love I would have, because if I leave she's probably going to need a shoulder to cry on. I'm writing another note I want you to give directly to her. I don't want you to read it either.

Tell the rest of the flock I'm going to miss them dearly, and I'm sorry for everything I've caused. Tell them I'll never forget anything, and if I see them again I'll do anything for just one more flock hug.

Iggy you're my best friend and my brother. I'm going to miss having to explain what the girls look like to you. I love you dude.

Fly on, Forever.

Fang."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I slowly folded the paper back up and walked to Iggy's room.

"He wrote it before he hurt Gaz and I." He started.

"And that's why you went back…" I finished. He turned to me. His sightless blue eyes finding my exact spot; he looked directly into my eyes.

"And he gave me this," He said as he handed me an envelope with 'Max' on the front, "right afterwards and told me to give it to you. He said quote 'Give this directly to Max, do not pass Go, do not collect 200 dollars, just to her.' I haven't had Gazzer read it to me, in case you're wondering." He tried to smile, but it turned out as more of a grimace and my heart gave a little leap.

"You open it." I said to him. "You open it and I'll read it to you. You deserve to hear anything that he's said."

I handed him the envelope. He tore it open at the glued seam and handed the paper inside to me. I had no idea about what was to come.


	36. Passing Notes Like School Children

Chapter 36: Passing Notes Like School Children

I looked at the note knowing I was going to break down mid-sentence and ball, but I read on anyways.

"Max,

If you're reading this, I'm probably long gone. Unless Iggy gave in and couldn't keep this a secret anymore… which I don't doubt. We have been through a lot over the years, Max, and I hate having to leave you. Since we were mini-mutants, I knew you were the girl I loved."

I read aloud. Iggy blushed a furious shade of red. I guess he was embarrassed about me reading this to him when he knew I shouldn't have.

"All of those times that we sparred, I hated having to hurt you but I knew that it would come in handy some day. Then, when Jeb left, you stepped up to the plate and played mom to the entire flock and I. You've risked your life so many times. You've saved us even more times. And you've pissed me off with your snap decisions too many times to count. But without those snap decisions you wouldn't be The Maximum Ride; some of those snap decisions have even saved our asses."

"A couple of nights ago, you remember what happened, don't you?"

Iggy looked at me questioningly. I didn't look at him in the eyes. I couldn't. It was my turn to blush. Iggy just gave me a look that said "We'll talk about this one later." I nodded. My voice started quivering.

"Of course you do. How could you forget? Anyways, that was the most memorable night of my life. You seemed so vulnerable, and I had never seen you like that. Your brown hair with long blonde sun-streaks, your chocolate brown eyes as deep as the ocean, I love everything about you. How you yell at Ig and I every time we say something inappropriate. How your wings seem to sparkle when the sun hits them just right. You're amazing, Max. You're the best thing that has happened to the Flock. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I ever get fixed, if they fix me at the school, you bet your life I'll find you. I will find you and the flock wherever you are and we can be one big marry band of mutants again.

Once again, I love you Max. More than anything.

Fly on—Forever,

Fang."

I started sobbing again, but this time I was trembling. My body hot with anguish. Iggy grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I felt weak everywhere; Iggy was the only thing holding my human/avian body up.

He's never said that much in his entire life and he's just spilled it all in a one page note.

I realized something suddenly… I never said 'bye. He was gone, maybe for good, and I didn't have the decency to say goodbye. My brother, my best friend, my right-wing man, was undoubtedly my entire life (next to the rest of the flock). I was empty now. He was a bad guy now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**(A/N: I know… it was short… But even JP had his short chappies… hope you liked it anyways.)**


	37. Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee

Chapter 37: Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.

I was shaking in Iggy's arms, hard. He rested his chin on the top of my head. Iggy continuously whispered in my ear to calm me, it wasn't working. I was shaking so hard it looked as though I was convulsing.

It took me about 10 minutes to calm down. My face hurt, and it was swollen. Great. My heart was empty, yet full of desire at the same time. I needed Fang, I needed his scent, his touch, his breath on my neck.

It was pretty late, and I was exhausted from all the crying. I have no idea how long I had slept but it was obviously pretty long. I guess I had missed dinner. Mom had put the younger kids to bed, even though they had probably slept all day. Iggy had fled my room, so I was completely alone, in a tiny, cozy, dark space. I walked to my window and opened it. The cold night air felt amazing on my splotchy face.

I looked up at the waxing moon and wondered if maybe, just maybe, Fang was looking at the same moon. I climbed out the small window and stood on the ledge. I spread my multicolored wings and jumped.

After everything, flying made me smile. I soared through the air, wind pushing my hair back.

I could see all the twinkling stars above my head, sparkling with the fire and ice that consumed them.

Closing my eyes, I went hyper speed and just flew. No cares. No worries. I let the tears from the wind run down my cheeks causing them to burn slightly. It was chilly out, even colder this high up. Over a mile in the air, I looked down on the dim lights of the city. It was so beautiful up here. I pushed my wings back and angled downwards, watching the lights grow bigger as I aimed straight for the ground.

I pulled out of my hyper-speed dive and slowed to almost a hover. I looked around trying to find a rock or tree to land on.

I found a crag on the side of a mountain about 1000 yards away, on the southwest side of town.

Resting there, on that ledge, was like a release. A release from all the pain, from all the hurt, from everything.

I hated gushy emotions, but that didn't seem to matter lately since all I've done is cry and be sad. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head between them, and just breathed. In and out, in and out. I sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of the city far below me, when a droning sound roared in my ears.

Wind, maybe? No, wind wasn't this monotone and robotic. I listened closer with my super-sensitive hearing and it hit me like a ton of Erasers (which actually isn't that many, by the way, still, a ton is a ton).

Type 7's.

No? What were they, more new prototypes? Does creating hybrids to hunt, capture, torture, and attempt to kill me and my family, never get old?

I scanned the sky above me and realized there was a huge dark cloud of things headed right for me. There was no way I could fly out of this one. I'd have to stay and fight.

I thought quickly of a plan. Fight off as many as I can, and once they've all landed, do a U and A.

They wouldn't be stupid enough to _all_ land, would they? I thought to myself, while counting down the seconds before I threw my first punch at the vile creature coming at me.

10…9…8…

My heart started racing. Did they have the flock? Were they okay? Oh god, not again. They can't deal with losing another member. First Fang, now me? Could their lives be any worse?

7…6…5…4…

I tensed. Every muscle in my body hard with previous training. I was about to fight a hundred of these _things_ by myself.

3…2…1…

It's feet hit the ground with a loud _thump._ I had to crane my neck to see the bottom of its chin.

As they landed, they started to circle closer and closer. Staying tense, I spun around scanning each and every one of them.

"Here we go." I said aloud, letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I threw the first punch and caught one in the throat causing him to choke and hit the ground. The others let out a high pitched screech letting me know that they weren't going down easily.


	38. Make New Friends, But Keep the Old

Chapter 38: Make New Friends, But Keep The Old

They were definitely vile creatures. Taller than me by about a foot, and bigger, like a mountain with legs. Their arms were about as big around as my torso, and their eyes glowed a spectacular green. They were not covered in fur as I figured they would be, but dark metallic skin. Their backs hunched over as if they had osteoporosis. They had short snouts, like a fox, that were full of teeth ready to rip my dirty flesh from my hollow bones. Their ears tucked back close to their heads, becoming almost invisible. They had slobber running down the side of their jaws.

They lurched towards me and I spun, quickly warding them back.

They screeched again and they charged. I was being attacked from all sides. I did a combination and took out 4 at the same time, right hook to the jaw, uppercut to the throat, and a hook kick to the chest, catching 2 of them at one time.

They were dropping like rocks, but I couldn't find any major flaws. Nothing that was particularly helpful in killing them. My strength was withering away quickly. My punches weren't as damaging, and I started to breathe heavily. I sucked in breath after breath as my legs and arms were too tired to move. I hadn't even killed half of them. They were still coming at me full force; some of the ones I had just knocked down rose again and continued to batter me.

I caught a huge fist to the chest, one to the jaw, and a foot behind the knees and I was down. I couldn't even defend myself any longer. I curled in a ball and protected my face and neck, kicking a few in the knees, snapping them as they approached.

I was surrounded. They nudged me; I guess to see if I was still alive. Unfortunately, I was. One of them flipped me over onto my stomach and stuck something in my back. It burned, bad.

I shrieked out in pain and squirmed all over the cliff side. The prototypes kicked me around for a minute longer before I blacked out. The stuff they stuck in my spine must've knocked me out.

As I lay there motionless, I could hear them communicate. One would say, well screech, something and the others would mock it. After a while the shrieking became voices that spoke English. The same thing happened. One would say something, and the others would mock it. They were like Mockingbirds.

That's it! Their new name! Well now that these things had names, I could get back to more important matters, like becoming conscious and saving my flock. I could hear everything I just couldn't move at all. I was becoming more and more conscious by the minute.

I had no sense of time, all I knew was, I was moving fast. I wasn't in a car or plane, I was being carried through the air.

The Mockingbirds were monstrous. They were enough to give a Fang a nightmare, which is saying something.

They weren't very gentle, if I must say so myself. It didn't help much that my entire body ached. We were flying and it was pretty cold. That meant that either we were pretty high up in the sky, or we were in the north. Judging by the temperature, we were up north. How far north? I don't know, but since it's pretty damp, I'm guessing it's around Oregon or Washington. I could feel my hair stuck to my neck with sweat and dew.

I felt the Mockingbird that was carrying me slowly start to descend. We were about to land and I still couldn't move. How was I going to get out of this? How was I going to get back to the flock? What happened to them? Were they captured too? So many questions unanswered.

We were still descending at a slow pace, but we were getting closer because I could faintly hear the cars on the roads below us. The Mockingbirds continued to, well, mock each other as we got closer to the ground.

They kept saying "Needs to be done," and "girl has job to do." I don't know what they're talking about. Where are they taking me in the Pacific Northwest? Listening to them screeching and 'talking' was driving me insane, but I couldn't say anything. That was also driving me nutty.

I could feel the Mockingbird's feet hit the ground followed by the rest of them. I tried to open my eyes one more time. They fluttered slightly open. They fluttered! I was ecstatic about my new discovery, but I wasn't going to let them know the drugs were wearing off. That would probably be my best chance of escape. I stayed limp in this big lug's arms until he let go with one, and opened a door.

The smell hit me like a brick to the head, we were either in a hospital (which I very seriously doubt), or at the school, once again. I was pretty sure I had full use of my limbs again, but again, I wasn't going to kick my legs and flail my arms to make sure. I could hear a man talking to one of the Mockingbirds.

"Take her to him. She's the only one that could do it." He said. "Room 13A. He's been tranquilized also. This should be fun to watch." The man finished. He had a gruff voice, which, quite frankly, was a little creepy.

Could do what? Who's been tranquilized? What's going to be fun to watch? I could feel my heart start to race and my blood begin to heat.

"Yes, sir." The Mockingbird said with a strict robotic monotone. We started moving again, making turns what seems like, every five seconds. I tried to remember the path, so I could make a quick escape. Sharp left, walk three steps, then left again, about 10 feet then a right, another right… I tried as hard as I could to keep up with the steps of this thing but I couldn't. He was walking too fast for me to judge distances, and by the guy we met a little while ago who said there was 13 plus rooms on the A floor, you needed distances to not get lost. It was like a maze.

We, as in the Mockingbird and I, stopped once again and I was laid carefully on a table, a metal one. I was strapped down, as usual, but I still tried not to make any mention that I could move perfectly fine.

"Is this necessary? She still seems as though she's passed out." One of the Mockingbirds said.

"Yes, I read in her file she's feisty. She likes to 'play' dead. That's how she got out of an isolation tank prematurely. So, I wouldn't be so sure she's still out cold." The other Mockingbird replied.

I couldn't see their faces, but I'm guessing their reactions were something like this: they looked at one another, they looked down at me lying there, and they tightened the restraints.

I'm glad they thought of me as a threat. That almost made me smile. As I was laying there, flat on my back, freezing from this ice cold metal underneath me, I decided this would be a good time to think of a plan to get the hell out of this place.

First, I needed to get out of these restraints. They were kind of itchy. I needed to see what I was needed here for. I needed to destroy whatever they wanted me to get rid of, and I needed to get back to the flock.

I was still strapped to this damn table when I heard the door open. What now? I wondered to myself if this was a good time to reveal I was actually awake, and have been for about 3 hours.

I could hear the heels of their shoes hit the floor. It was a woman.

"Hmm… Maximum Ride. I never thought I'd be seeing you this soon. What an unbearable pleasure." She said with a giggle.

That voice was all too familiar. I pictured that face in my head a million times before.

Marian Janssen, a.k.a. The Director.


	39. Reunited and It Feels So Good

Chapter 39: Reunited and It Feels So Good 

**Fang's p.o.v.**

I was strapped to a table, completely defenseless. I heard the door open, and then shut almost silently. I heard heels smacking against the floor. _Clomp, clomp,clomp. _The person was female.

"Hmm… Maximum Ride. I never thought I'd be seeing you this soon. What an unbearable pleasure."

The Director was back.

Wait, did she say Max? Max was here?! How can I get to her? I can't move, or speak. Is she tranquilized too?

I laid there unmoving, not making a sound. I could hear the rain and clattering on the roof making little pinging noises. Even with my eyes closed I could see the faint flashes of bright lightening through the window. I heard Max stir a little, I'm guessing she heard it too. Thunderstorms, when I could watch them, always made me smile inside. They're so poetic if you think about it. Have you ever listened to the rhythm the thunder and rain create when they hit the rock around you? Painting the picture of a summertime thunderstorm in my head makes everything seem a tad bit better. The blues and grays of the clouds, the faint orange on the horizon, how much greener everything seems after the downpour, it was all so beautiful.

Listening to the storm and not the Director eased my nerves the slightest little bit. I only caught the last part of her speech towards Max.

"You _will_ do as we say. Eventually, you will be destroying him." Was she talking about me? I hope not.

I didn't hear Max say anything, so I'm guessing that she was out too. It was going to be dreadful sitting in a room with her, smelling her, hearing her, and not being able to communicate with her.

My entire body was stiff from not moving and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck and my face from sweating. I could feel my clothes caked to my body from all of the sweat, blood and dirt that they've collected over the past couple of days.

The Director stormed out of the room letting the double doors swing gently shut behind her. We sat in silence for 3 minutes and 42 seconds. Yes, I counted. Then she spoke.

"_Fang?_" she hissed. My heart gave a little leap just from hearing her velvety voice. I tried to reply but the only thing I could hear was agonizing screams. I thought it was someone hurting Max, but realized it was me trying to speak.

"Maaaa-" I breathed, "It hur so baa." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Shh, keep it down. They'll hear you." She giggled. Oh, that laugh. That laugh could lighten any mood.

"How we gon' get outta here?" I asked her slurring mostly everything. I still couldn't open my eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, Fang, I'm working on it though." Max replied. I think this is the first time that she hasn't had a plan, well, the first time that she's admitted that she didn't have a plan.

The lightning still flashed beyond my eyelids. I could still hear the clash of thunder outside of the concrete walls that contained Max and I.

I laid there unmoving and I heard Max struggle against her restraints.

"Gotta get out. Gotta get to the flock. Gotta get Fang!" She grunted out between pulls. When she said my name I could barely feel my body morph. It was changing so quickly and painlessly now I almost couldn't tell. I could feel my blue eyes. They were cool, like mini ice cubes in my eye sockets. Everything seemed different now.

I knew I still needed to get out of here, but it didn't seem all that urgent now. I felt sort of like I belonged here. My own voice in the back of my head kept telling me to pull against the restraints on my hands and ankles, but my heart felt that if I didn't, everything would be okay.

"UGGGHHHHH!!!" Screamed Max, "I still can't get the hell out of these things!!"

"Max, everything will be fine. Just relax." Did I really say that? Did I really just tell Max not to get us out of here? What the hell am I talking about? Max has to get us out!

I have to think of a way to get us out of here.


	40. Awww Here It Goes!

Chapter 40: 

**(Max's p.o.v.)**

I was still strapped to this table, unable to get to the woman who agreed to let these mad scientists to attach wings to my back. I began shaking with all the anger that had built up inside me.

I tried to control it, but I wasn't doing such a good job. My vision was getting blurry and had a red tint. All I could think about was getting out of these restraints.

She stood over me speaking intently about my next mission from the school.

"Max, you are the only person strong enough to destroy him. He has been injected with the Satisfaction Serum and he's not giving up until he gets what he wants. You do know who 'he' is right? Fang? Your best friend?" The Director said.

There was a thunderstorm outside. It sounded beautiful. When I was younger, back in Colorado, I used to sit on my window seat in my room and watch them.

"I know you can hear me. You can't pretend like you're asleep forever. You _will_ do as we say. Eventually, you will be destroying him." She whispered close to my face. It wasn't as quiet as it could have been.

I could smell the mint on her breath from her gum. Her clunky heels smacked against the floor on her way out. I could the Director grunt as she pushed open the heavy, swinging, wooden door. I waited patiently for her to get a little ways down the hall before I said anything.

"_Fang?_" I snapped. I didn't know if he was knocked out too, or if he wasn't in the room. I heard him stir across the room. So he was here, in this room.

He tried to speak but everything came out in agonizing screams.

"Maaaa-" he whispered, but almost sounded more like a moan. "It hur so baa."

"Shh, keep it down. They'll hear you." I had to laugh. It felt so good to hear him talk again. Probably wasn't the best time to be laughing, but I was.

"How we gon' get outta here?" He asked. For years, I've been coming up with plans on the spot, but now, I don't have one. I don't even have a clue for a plan.

"I'm not sure yet, Fang, I'm working on it though." I think that was the very first time I've admitted I didn't have a plan. But I was bound and determined to come up with something.

I kept pulling against my restrains trying to pull them off the table. It wasn't working out so well.

"Gotta get out. Gotta get to the flock. Gotta get Fang!" I groaned between yanks on the restraints.

I heard Fang stir again. This time the entire room got a few degrees cooler. He was changing.

"UGGGHHHHH!!!" I screamed, "I still can't get the hell out of these things!!" I kept pulling anyways.

"Max, everything will be fine. Just relax." Did Fang just say "_everything will be fine?" _We're in hell with fluorescent lights! Nothing is okay! I've got to get out of here! Changed or not, he's insane if he thinks everything is okay here.

My arms were rubbed raw from where I was pulling against them. I kept going despite the pain of Velcro rubbing against raw skin. I could hear Fang sigh every time I pulled and screamed. Even if he had changed, he still believed in me. I know he did.

I gave up on the pulling and tugging and decided since I couldn't do anything else, why not sleep? I closed my eyes and tried to count sheep.

"347,348,349…" I counted silently. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. The fat, white, fluffy things jumped over a crimson picket fence. My mind wandered through every possible scenario that could be created in this hell hole. I die. Fang dies. We both die. Neither of us dies but we blow up The School and find the rest of my flock. There were so many things that could happen.

Everything was so distracting. I could hear Fang's almost silent breathing, the breathing from the guards outside the door. I could hear bits and pieces of the meeting going on above us. It all seemed so much louder. Was there something _else_ wrong with me now? Why was everything so hypersensitive?

"It happened to you too?" Fang asked completely nonchalant, "everything seems… better. More defined, right?"

"Yeah…" Are we mutating on our own again?


End file.
